Silent but Deadly
by DemonicMnMs
Summary: Rated M for future chapters Yaoi Demyx is a teenage orphan, your everyday guy and when his whole orphanage moves and joins another he met the most interesting quiet person ever, and he can’t get enough of him. DemyxXZexion, later on AxelXRoxas.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the first for me to ever do a fanfiction story and also put in, so be nice at least. Reveiw or whatever, I don't know  
It's a **DemyxXZexion** story and a little later on **AxelXRoxas  
**The story is in Demyx's P.O.V to let anyone who reads this know  
Besides that, I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it **(**_i think the beginning is a little slow_**)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**** - Twilight Orphanage**

Have you ever been to a place where you don't know anyone at all and you have nowhere else to go? For someone who at least has a home, they must be very lucky. The luckiest person in the world, I think. For me, I am not a lucky person... I don't even know who my parents are. I'm an orphan. There is nothing more to say about that. I can accept it easily. Oh! But I did know one person though.

The old orphanage was burnt down, from some idiot playing with fire, no need to say any names... Axel. I kind of figured one day he would do that, I just didn't know it will be soon. Very soon in fact.

So now, we are all getting transferred to a new orphanage. Twilight Orphanage, it sounds ok, but it was one of those places for... unique kids. Axel says it's for mental retarded kids though. He should be more nicer about it though. They showed me the browser of this place... it said it was for orphans who didn't get along well in other orphanages. So maybe they are like the rejects put into one place, now I'm starting to sound mean.

"Man! I don't want to go to a mental retarded place!" Axel complained placing his hands behind his head annoyed. He though he didn't want to show it... he was pouting.

I smiled a little at him, it was so him "... well Axel... you should at least look on the bright side" I insisted, if he can see a bright side to it.

"Demyx... there is no bright side" he stated pissed not even looking at me.

I then pouted "well you didn't have to be so mean about it" I muttered looking down into my seat.

Did I mention we are all on a huge bus? Ya, Axel and I are sitting at the back left of it. He likes to sit at the back of the bus and besides he drags me down to the back anyway.

"I'm not that mean... am I?" he asked back to me raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head quickly "no! No, not at all" I answered with haste. I bit my lower lip a little. Last time I said he was mean; he looked like he was going to kill me. Besides that, who knows what is in store for when we go to this new orphanage, anything could happen.

Axel sighed becoming impatient "how far is this place?" he questioned himself "we are already in the middle of nowhere" looking out the window for a bit.

"Can't you just enjoy the ride Axel?" I asked softly but slightly annoyed "before you know it... we'll be there" I put on a big smile and gazed out the window for a while and then back at Axel.

"There is no joy on this bus!" he yelled "just look at everyone!" pointing to every kid in front of him "... the only one who is smiling like a total idiot is you!"

I sniffed a little "... but I like being happy" I mumbled "doesn't everyone?" I didn't know there was anything wrong with smiling.

Axel stared at me for a while a little surprised but he did expect it too. Letting out a deep sigh he muttered "there is nothing wrong with being happy... it's just that you choose the wrong times to be ecstatic"

I was suddenly happy all of a sudden for no reason at all "and I shall be happy!" I cheered throwing my fist in the air. Axel sighed and shook his head.

It was then the bus was slowing down, we are here already? I knew it, that if you have fun, time just flies by! The place didn't look so bad either. It looked like just any other orphanage, even the kids there looked normal. Nothing abnormal at all with anyone or thing.

"Man it felt like this bus was going to drive on forever" Axel muttered standing up and walking down the narrow lane with all the others.

I can't believe he didn't look at the place yet. It was a very large building, like an old fashion mansion. I made my way out the bus and stood with the other kids that came out. Everyone there just stopped and stared, it looks like everyone was outside playing.

"Well this is great" I heard Axel murmured as I walked up next to him. He didn't seem excited at all.

I wish he could be though, we get to meet new people... and maybe make new friends, I hope I do make some friends here. Though being stared at by everyone there was getting me nervous.

"I feel like an alien" Axel whispered to me "once again... I'm the only redhead so far"

I laughed softly "cheer up Axel... I guarantee you that you're not the only redhead in the world" I told him with a thumb up.

He sighed smiling anyway "gees, thanks Demyx"

"Anytime!" by now we were both grinning. Everyone was out and two tall people were walking down to us all.

One had blond hair, spiky and went everywhere. It can't beat my hair though, I think. The other had long greyish or silver hair... maybe they were weird brothers or something. I don't know.

"We thought you guys will arrive here by now" said the one with greyish hair.

The blond nodded "don't be shy here, you guys are one of us now"

"My name is Kadaj... and this is my brother" the grey haired one said. So his name is Kadaj? ... Funny name.

"... I'm Cloud" the blond one then said. I think Cloud sounds nicer, but seriously? His name is Cloud? Like clouds in the sky? "Please don't feel like strangers here, you are all welcome..."

"Now follow this way" Kadaj then finish Cloud's sentence.

I gulped down scared, I thought it was going to be ok, but now I'm just scared. Axel seemed to be having a blast though... maybe he's going to burn down this place too. Just plotting it in his head right now, it must be scary to know what he is thinking.

"A-Axel..." I stumbled in my speech "... I'm starting to feel a little worried now" I admitted. I never like admitting to things that much.

Axel on the other hand laughed at me "... and you were saying to me that you shall be happy... where did that happiness go? Did this place suck all the happiness out of ya already?"

I nodded a little "I think it did"

"Well I think I'm going to have a lot of fun here... you know... burning stuff and that" oh man he really was planning to burn down this place too, if he keeps doing that soon there will be nothing left.

I sighed "Axel" I whined "... please give this place a chance" I asked him nicely.

He crossed his arms stubbornly "fine" that was quick for him to give in "only because you asked nicely... I'll give this place a ... chance"

The group we were in started moving following the two older people towards the large building. It's funny because the kids that were already there didn't go back to what they were doing, they continued to watch us all walk in. are they going to eat us?

"Axel" I whispered urgently to him.

"What?" he asked turning his head to me as we walked on.

"I'm too beautiful to die" I whispered again scared "it looks like they are going to eat me" I then added in.

He shrugged "as long as it is not me" he said back.

I gasped shocked and pointed at him "you are mean! You wouldn't let them eat me now will you?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes "do I need to answer that?" he asked back to me. That was enough of an answer to me.

I was now starting to freak "how could you Axel?" I yelled "I don't want to be sushi!" I sniffed feeling like I was going to cry. I bet he would eat me too if I became sushi.

"Oh don't cry Demyx" Axel muttered a little annoyed "I was joking around... plus you're a funny friend to have around, who would want to eat you?" he stated to me.

Well I guess he wouldn't eat me then, YAY! Three cheers for me!

* * *

We are now in the orphanage building, the orphanage building! Man this is just too good for us all. It looks like it was once owned by a rich person who is now dead. Oh my god! That means there's going to be a ghost in here! I don't like ghost!

The two tall people then stopped and faced as all. We all stopped because we are scared of them, well more like scared of Kadaj.

"Ok... girls follow me to the left!" Cloud said holding his hand up to the left.

"... And the boys follow me to the right" Kadaj finished holding out his hand to the right.

Wow, separate dorms for girls and boys, my old orphanage wasn't like this, it was too small for something like that.

"Damn" Axel cursed under his breath "no peeking on the girls" he muttered.

I exhale noisily, that is so Axel. "... Axel... it's not the end of the world" I said.

He nodded "I know, but it was fun"

Our group was now in half as the girls first walked off to the left, all what was left, which was us, followed the scary one to the right. I swear he will be the one who will eat me.

There wasn't much that had happen, Kadaj showed us the rooms we were assigned and we unpacked what we had... which wasn't that much. We shared rooms though, three in each room, and luckily I was with Axel. The other boy had silver hair, I've seen him around but I have never talked to him before.

"Hey" he said before I had the chance to say something "... your Demyx, aren't you?" he asked pointing at me.

I smiled and nodded "ya... sorry I don't know your name though"

He laughed "hey, it's ok... I'm Riku"

"Do you know who I am?" Axel then asked facing him.

He chuckled nervously "sorry no" Riku answered.

"What!" Axel yelled "how can you know Demyx's name and not know mine?"

I couldn't help but to laugh at this, everyone knew Axel, but this guy... Riku didn't? "...well... I guess I don't pay attention that much I guess" he answered back though despite Axels' attitude.

"So Riku..." I started, might as well get to know him "... how come we never notice you before?" I questioned. I would really like to know how I never did notice him. He seems to be a good guy to hang out with.

He shrugged carelessly "I don't know... we weren't really in the same room in the old orphanage" he stated

I nodded agreeing with him, if he was in the same room as we were in I would surely notice someone in the likes of him. "Ya... you're right... but how did you know my name then?"

He snorted amused "I saw you once and that redhead guy said your name, I wanted to talk to you but never had the chance"

"Oi!" Axel yelled "my name is Axel! A-X-E-L!!! Got it memorized!?"

"Consider it memorized" Riku smirked "... I'm Riku... R-I-K-U ... got that memorized?" he mocked with a silly face.

Oh how Axel was angry, it felt like hell has frozen over, and I was stuck in it! "Now, now Axel!" I said hoping he'll calm down a little "he was only joking... right?" I was aiming that question more at Riku more than Axel.

He sighed "ya... oh coarse I'm joking... don't need to get all angry about it"

Axel seemed to cool off a bit, and it was less feeling like hell has frozen over. "Let's go eat" he simply said "I'm getting hungry"

I nodded happily "... do you want to come too Riku?" I asked nicely "I'm sure you'll be hungry too"

His smile seemed to become bigger at an instant "sure!"

Axel hit himself on the head annoyed though, but I hope they'll get used to each other. We are all in the same room and I don't want to wake up with one of their heads in my bed.

Just thinking of that sent shivers up my shine, but away we go... searching for the kitchen or wherever it is you go to eat. We all thought to look down on the bottom floor though, I should be somewhere on that level.

Down the hall we were walking with the large windows on the wall to the right, but something caught my eye. I didn't even notice that I stopped walking and continued to look out that window.

"Demyx?" Riku said which snapped me out of my gaze.

"Uh... ya?" I asked.

"What are you looking at?" Riku stated, they both stood waiting for me "... come on... we're hungry"

"Demyx... you space out to much, come on" Axel then muttered becoming impatient with me.

"... I... I'll catch up later I need to... get something" I lied.

"But you don't know where to find us later" Riku spoke "... how will you catch up later?" he asked me seriously.

I didn't know how to answer that, but run off the other way and out the door ignoring them as they called out my name. What I saw out that window... was something that interested me... well not something but someone.

By the time I was out there I looked for this person in all directions. I then spotted him; he was being picked on by other kids. I ran up to them and pushed them away, all three of them.

"Who are you?" the first one asked rudely.

"None of your business!" I yelled back "but you shouldn't pick on others!" I defended. I believe that no one deserves to be picked on by someone. It's not right and it's mean.

"Oh! I know now!" the second one said "you're one of the new kids that came in!" he point out. The third one nodded agreeing.

I hesitated a little "just leave the guy alone!" I hissed "he hasn't done anything to you guys!" well that I know of... which is really nothing about the kid.

The three guys laughed at me hard "you don't know what you are getting yourself into new kid" the first one said again. "We'll leave for now, take back the stupid book back" he then threw it on the ground.

I sighed relied that they have gone and thanking god that I was still alive and how that was over, I can't fight for nuts. Picking up this rather thick black book I turned around and looked down at the small boy sitting by the tree.

He held his knees to his chest and looked away, his hair covering most of his face the colour of his hair was interesting, a bluish colour. "Um... hey" I greeted.

The small boy hesitated and glanced at me, but didn't say a word. He was so emotionless.

I smiled anyway "here's your book kid" I handed it to him slowly. Still he was silent "are...are you ok?" I then asked.

He looked away and shrugged.

"Um... you sure?" I then asked him.

He shrugged once more.

"Don't you want to talk?" I questioned... this is a little hard for me to talk to him since he won't say anything back.

He shrugged.

I don't think I should bother asking him questions but they seem to just flow out, he was interesting to me. Something that I want to find out about, you know... when you find something that looks weird and you want to know what it is, it was like that, but with him. "... Who were those guys from before?" I suddenly asked.

His face then hardened as he tensed up, not even shrugging he stood up with his book and started to walk off.

"h-hey wait!" I called grabbing his wrist to stop him.

He stopped and looked at my hand that made contact with him. His eyes were widened, he was shocked. As if no one ever had made contact with him before.

I let go of him seeing his face was like and how uncomfortable he looked "sorry" I mumbled "I... I just wanted to... talk to you" I stated.

He stood there for a while looking at the ground in silences. I guess he doesn't like to talk at all.

"What is your name?" I asked "please... tell me your name" I asked again. I really wanted to know what it was. Maybe we could be... friends.

But... sadly for me, he ran off. I didn't have time to stop him this time. "Ah! Wait!" I shouted out to him. But he didn't stop, did I really scare him? I didn't go after him though, maybe I should just leave him be for now.

I walked back in the orphanage feeling down. I really did want to get to know that kid. And I have many more questions I want to ask him, even if he doesn't want to talk at all.

* * *

Ok, that's all i have so far, if anyones reads this story, **Thank you for reading.** Um, ya... Chapter 2 will have more of Zexion I can tell you that for sure and for poeple who _'might'_ be wondering when Roxas will come in... I don't know yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **- **Basketball**

I did manage to find where Axel and Riku were, but I still felt so... depressed? Nah, that's not the word I'm looking for. Anyway, they were eating away at their food, like if they haven't eaten for days.

I laughed a little from the sight "Demyx!" Riku called out see me not far off "come! We saved a seat for you!"

Axel nodded "their food here is amazing!" he commented amazed "it's like being in a five... no... Like a ten star hotel!" he cheered.

I sat and laughed a little more "there's no such thing as a ten star hotel, Axel" I stated simply.

Though that didn't seem to bother him "why don't you eat something?" he then asked me.

I shrugged "I guess I kind of lost my appetite" I mumbled with a deep sigh "wouldn't been like the first time I lost my appetite" I also added into it. I'm not going to even try and remember what happen last time that made me lost my appetite, it was just to disturbing.

"Here" Riku said holding up a bright red apple "at least eat this Demyx"

Rolling my eyes I took it out of his hands "fine" I'm not in the mood to resist. Taking a bite out of the apple I was gazing off away from them both, I couldn't stop thinking about that quiet boy.

That quiet boy from before was just so interesting to me. I wanted to know why he doesn't talk, why he doesn't really show any emotion, who those guys were and why they were picking on him. I guess I'll never know though, that boy will obviously not tell me.

"Oi Dem... snap out of it" Axel called t me waving a hand right up in my face.

Blinking a couple of times I stared back at him "w-what?" I shuddered.

"You keep zoning out Demyx" Riku explained leaning in a little "... it's kind of scary"

I shrugged not knowing what to say, I think that boys shrugging ways is rubbing off onto me a little now, I never really had shrugged before. "... I just keep thinking... that's all, and when I try to forget it... I just end up thinking about it more"

"What the hell are you thinking of Dem?" Axel asked a little worried "you never use your brain this much" he then said.

I frowned at him, "don't insult me Axel" I warned annoyed

Riku groaned, I assume that he doesn't like to be in the middle of a fight. Funny, he likes being in them... just not in the middle of them. "... Hey guys" he started. It surely got our attention from each other to him "apparently tomorrow they are making us do this, getting alone with each other thing, where we, as in us orphans that just came in... play basket ball against the orphans here... you in?"

Axel nodded straight away "sure... I'll like to whoop there asses" he joked.

I smiled at his remark "... how about you Demyx?" Riku then asked.

"I don't know... I never been one to play sports" I said scratching the back on my head rather nervous. "... I don't think I will"

"Aw... you suck Dem" Riku whined "now I'll be stuck with hothead when playing basket ball"

"Hey!"Axel hissed "I'm not a hothead!" he exclaimed serious "... and gees, suck it up... be a man if you are one"

"Oh, you are so full of shit Axel" Riku shot back with a glare.

"OK!" I yelled "... I'm not going to end up in the middle of a fight!" getting up from the table with my hands up.

"Demyx don't go... we won't fight, ok?" Axel bargained to me.

I sat back down slowly and looked at them both carefully "your bargaining skills are crap, but fine... whatever"

"Now that is something I can agree with" Riku smirked.

* * *

Tomorrow came in the blink of an eye, maybe even less than that. Everyone was there as I far as I know and every seat were taken by someone. Riku and Axel seemed to be ready to go; they looked so excited at the side lines in their team. They must be deciding who is going on for the first quarter.

The kids from my orphanage wore blue bibs and this one wore red. I really hope Axel and Riku's team will win. I think that if we win... it will give us respect, since this orphanage was considered as a special one. They probably think of us all as unnecessary beings.

The horn sounded off and the players from each team went on the court Riku was on but Axel wasn't. He must be annoyed that he can't go on the first quarter and Riku could. I snorted to that amused looking all over the court.

On the other team, their seem to be star player was quiet short, maybe shorter than that boy I saw yesterday. His hair was blond and spiky, like that guy Cloud but not. There must be some catch to that boy if he is their star player.

"I bet it is his speed" I mumbled to myself "he must be like a fast devil" I felt my thoughts about that there and walked around to the other side of the court hoping to find a seat at least over there.

For a big open space outside with a few trees, there wasn't much room left and there were no seats there either.

I sighed frustrated "you got to be kidding me" I muttered. There must be somewhere I can see the game. Maybe a tree to climb or, well I don't know but something that is high.

Looking around for at least a suitable tree to climb up and watch the game, I found one. It was just down the court from where I was standing and I bet it will give me the perfect view. I didn't waste time, I ran to that tree determined.

Though pushing through the crowds of other kids wasn't easy since most of them didn't move out my way, I had to dodge most of them. Didn't go that bad if I may say so myself... until I tripped that is.

Right on my face I fell. I feel like a complete idiot "ow! My head" I groaned in pain. I looked back to see what I fell over on. "Who put that there?" I yelled seeing that there was a bin there. How the hell did I not see that?

"... Uh!" a little frightened whimper sounded.

I blinked a few times just to make sure I was awake and hearing things. My head, slowly turning to whoever this may be, my eyes widen at the sight. "... uh you!" I pointed.

It was that boy from yesterday... just sitting by next to the tree reading that book again, wearing a plain black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. I feel like more than an idiot now. I fell over right in front of him, not a good impression. My cheeks were heating up from embarrassment.

"Uh.... hi again..." I greeted rather unsteadily.

He didn't say anything, as expected. He still just sat there but he looked frightened still. Come on! I'm not that scary, am I?

I could see he was going to run off again, I could see it when he was shifting in his weight. "No!" I begged reaching for him "no! Don't run... please... I just... I just want to be your friend!" I blurted.

He bit his lip looking down blushing, he was blushing? He was trying to just read his book again but he couldn't, he kept on looking up at me. I suppose he doesn't know what to say even if he was going to say anything at all.

For some reason, without him saying any words, I could understand him a little; his face pretty much said it all.

"Sorry" I apologized sadly "I'm probably scaring you aren't I?"

He looked at me plainly and slowly shook his head.

It came to a surprise to me that he didn't shrug "... is... is that a 'no'?" I then asked.

He then slowly nodded glancing away.

It felt like joy was coming in me, like he didn't say anything... but he answered something. I was grinning before I knew it and hugging him not to mention it "ah! You.... you answered one of my questions! You're not just shrugging at it!" I squealed cheerfully. "YAY!"

He struggled to get out of my hug, but I just didn't want to let go. He groaned softly annoyed still trying to push me off; I guess he's not a hugging person. He did soon give up though, he just figured that I won't let go until I'm satisfied, which was right.

Pulling back I actually started to feel a little awkward now. "... sorry" I once again apologized "... let's start over... I'm Demyx" I greeted holding my hand out.

He stared at my hand and then at me just looking at me, his look was pretty much was saying 'are you serious?'

I nodded "I'm serious... what is your name? You have to speak sometime." I stated putting my hand down, I can tell he doesn't want to shack it.

He was pouting; I couldn't really believe that he would pout at all. But here he is pouting annoyed with me. He shook his head furiously.

"Please?" I asked whining "please will you tell me your name?"

He shook his head once more; he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at the ground more, pretending that there is something interesting on the ground than looking at me.

"Fine" I muttered "then you are not getting your book back till you tell me your name" I stated taking it off him from his lap.

His gasp had no sound to it, but he surly wanted the book back. I'm using this to my advantage so I can at least know his name.

"... so... what is your name?" I asked again smirking down at him.

He shook his head as if saying 'I don't wanna say'

"Ok then... I'll just take this with me" I stood up and started to walk off to somewhere where I can watch the game.

However he ran in front of me and stops me from walking any further. It's strange cause yesterday when those boys took it off him, he didn't do anything. Now he is standing and stopping me from walking?

He was trying to reach for the book as I held it over my head so he couldn't reach. He looked really cute as he tried to reach for the book; his face expression just said it all as if he was really saying 'give it back! It's not funny!'

He then started to jump a little for it; I gasped a little as his body just rubbed up against my own. He was getting more serious on getting it back and the more he was, the more his body ended up rubbing on me.

He had such warmth on his skin; I could feel it through my clothes. It was starting to feel a little too much for me to handle. Hey, it's not like I get rubbed up against another boy every day.

"Stop... that" I manage to say, placing one hand on his shoulder "...look... just at least tell me your naAMMMMMEEEE!" I asked but was suddenly pushed with an over excited person.

"Hey Demyx!" they said. "What do you think of the... game... so... far?" they slowly trailed off.

I knew I fell on the ground, but it didn't feel right, I shook my head and open my eyes seeing that I have fallen on top of the little boy. I was frozen into place shocked.

That little boy, he laid there under me as stiff as a rock, his eyes wide open and his face blushing like mad. Though he had that same arm he used to reach up, from when he was trying to get his book.

I jumped off him when my body started to respond again "uh... I'm so sorry!" I quickly said embarrassed "I... I didn't mean to fall on you like that!"

"Demyx!" said the people who pushed me. I turned to face them ready to punch them in the face but stopped seeing that it was Riku. Must be the second quarter now. "Can I ... talk to you for a sec?" he asked still looking quiet shocked after that little event.

I looked back at the little boy who was waiting for his book and then back at Riku "... uh... sure" I answered edgy.

He dragged me off so that boy couldn't hear what he was going to say. "What are you doing hanging with that boy? ... not to mention that you were on top of him"

I blushed very hard and uncontrollably "I... I wasn't on top of him!" I defended, rather poorly too if I may add "and well... he doesn't look like he will do any harm now, right?"

"Demyx" he whispered as if I missed something important, very important "when you disappeared to whatever you were doing, Axel and I talked to these people and that boy... is someone you don't want to be involved with... not even a little bit involved"

I narrowed my eyes kind of confused "how come?" I questioned "... that boy pretty much doesn't know how to talk... well I never heard him talk before"

Riku rolled his eyes at me "ya he's quiet but he'll rip you to shreds... everyone who lives here knows what he is truly like and that is why no one hangs with him, plus I bet he doesn't really want anyone to hang with"

"... so what you're saying to me, is that he is... silent... but deadly?" I asked him making sure I got this straight. But the truth is I'm not really buying this.

"That's exactly what he is like" Riku corrected "... now I know they might, be fooling around with us... but then again... they might not be but something that sounds as serious as this... it's like you're playing with fire, Demyx"

I sighed frustrated "oh come on Riku... look at him" I said pointing behind me "he looks like a lost puppy"

"They said that too" he mumbled under his breath thinking hard "look Demyx... just be... careful"

"Riku, I'm always careful" I whispered lowly back at him.

He was now to let out a sigh as well as rolling his eyes "tell that to the bin that looks like a elephant sat on it" he finished that with a smile.

I am not clumsy! And that was by accident! And what the hell is tugging at my shoulder? I first looked at Riku who was looking behind me; I knew who he was looking at. The short boy stood there with a demanding look on his face, I knew what he was asking for.

Turning around I looked him in the eye crossing my arms, with a firm grip on his book "I told you I'm not giving this back till you tell me your name" I explained to him seriously.

He was pouting again I can tell he was asking for it back now.

I shook my head again "...come on... please tell me your name?"

"Demyx... come on, I don't think he'll say anything" Riku assumed placing a hand on my shoulder.

I'm starting to think that Riku is right, till I left another tug on my shirt. We both looked down at him. He looked like he was fighting with something in his head, but it looked like... it look like he was trying to say his name.

His lips were moving but no sound came out. Has he locked away his voice for so long that nothing is coming out?

"...what?" I questioned, just in case he was just talking very... very softly and I didn't hear it.

He stopped and softly groaned having his head hang down. As if he was giving up.

I sighed rolling my eyes at him "ok... look, you don't have to tell me, kid. But I wish you would. Here, have your book back" I handed it back once again to him; he took it and looked at me confused.

Maybe he just didn't expect me to do so. I don't know what goes on in that head of his, but oh how I wish I did know.

"Well don't just stand there" I spoke after a bit of silences "it's not like I'm forcing you to stand right there... let's go Riku, I wonder how the game is going and besides you are meant to be in the next quarter." I laughed putting an arm around his shoulder and walking off leaving the short boy there.

I'm sure if he wanted to tell me his name, he'll tell me when he is ready. Besides no one likes getting forced to do things they don't want to do.

Riku and I stood at the side lines, where a part of his team stood when not playing. The game was going great, it was a tie so far, and Axel was going at it like crazy. That little blond boy I saw before the match. My bet was correct, he was an amazing fast runner, such speed he had, but Axel was giving him a hard time to shoot any goals.

Those two were so furious, snatching the ball continuously off each other. It was like they were in there own game. The horn went off and it was half time, Axel was sweating like a dog.

"Axel... that was awesome!" I cheered "the way you kept taking the ball off that blond guy and throwing it down the court to your goal!"

He chuckled wiping off some of his sweat "it's nothing... I just like playing basketball seriously"

Riku put two thumbs up in Axels' face "but you did do awesome, I couldn't catch up that much to that little twerp"

"It shows that I'm more superior" he boasted yet mockingly.

I laughed "ya, in your head, Axel"

* * *

  
**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to who have reviewed on this story and to have read it.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3** -** Roxas and Red Apples**

The game ended up as a tie. 68-68. I couldn't believe it, and we were so close to winning, but that short blond that was playing has one hell of a good arm. I have to admit that, however it pissed Axel off though; he wanted to win and rub it in his face.

He grunted so loud during dinner as Riku and I were eating "we were so close to winning, how did I miss blocking that short runt?"

Riku shrugged "we did a good game, can't you just settle with that?" he asked back before taking a bite from his food.

I nodded agreeing with Riku "ya, we didn't lose... it was a draw"

Axel still didn't seemed satisfied "I want a rematch!" he demanded out loud "... I'm going to beat that guy and rub it in his face!"

"Rub what in my face, huh?" questioned a smug voice.

We all looked up to the right, and well Axel looked up to the left, but we looked up at this guy.

I gasped "you're that blond guy on the other team who was very fast" I pointed out amazed.

Riku nodded "ya... I found it hard to keep up with you" we all paused for a moment and glanced at Axel, oh how he was burning up.

I put a smile on and faced the boy again "I'm Demyx" I greeted holding out a hand.

He smirked and shook it "pleasure... I'm Roxas" he introduced back.

Riku was next to be all cheerful "I'm Riku, you're a good player"

"Thanks... so what do you think of our wonderful orphanage?" Roxas asked taking a seat on the side between Axel and me. He seemed to be ignoring Axel totally "... surely you guys are having lots of fun" he insisted.

I nodded "I sure am, there are... interesting... people" keeping someone particularly in mind.

Riku just seemed to laugh, he knew what I was thinking "ya Dem, you could put it like that"

"Don't you dare just ignore me, as if I'm not here" Axel threatened angrily within his seat, I could see an imaginary demonic aroma surrounding him just then, I was freaking. "...I want a rematch!"

"Hm?" Roxas sounded "oh! I forgot you were sitting there" he mumbled then facing him plainly. Was he asking for it? Is he insane?!

"You son of a bitch" he hissed "you think you're that good don't you?"

"I don't think I'm good" he answered simply "I know I'm good" he paused for a moment and then seemed confused "... who are you again?"

"The names Axel!" he yelled "got it memorized?"

"Rather not" Roxas said slightly disgust with a sigh; he went back to facing us then "so... Demyx... I remember seeing you hanging around that weird emo boy, why is that?"

I hesitated not sure what to say, he must have saw me talking to him "... uh, well..." I first off shuddered "... um, I guess, I just wanted to talk to him?"

Roxas chuckled softly "you don't want to do that, he's not the kind of person to acquaint with"

"So it is true then?" Riku then asked curiously crossing his arms and leaning forwards.

Roxas nodded "well, with what I know so far, ya... but I guess you shouldn't go asking me the questions on that topic, you should ask the ones who know him the most"

I was then to lean forward "who are they?" I asked with haste.

Roxas shrugged "I don't know..." he started with an evil smirk "...I'm not really the one to give out free information to others"

My shoulders fell "you're joking right?" I asked, I couldn't believe it, this guy must be twisted or something "... what do I have to do? Pay you for some answers?"

"Not pay, per say" he simply said "just... favours"

I gulped "what kind of favours?" I question frightened.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question, his look seemed to get eviler, he must be so twisted in that head of his. "Well Demyx, it depends in what I want" he answered with a smirk.

Riku uneasily glanced at me, probably thinking the same thing as me... THIS GUY IS NUTS! Not only that but creepy too.

"You're not actually going to believe that Demyx... are you?" Axel said bored and annoyed "you got to be an idiot to believe this fag" pointing to the scary short boy Roxas.

"Oh, I see that you really do want to fight" he laughed facing him "to let you know... I'm not afraid of you"

"Just wait and see short stuff!" Axel yelled standing up and storming off. This took Riku and I by surprise, I never seen him this angry.

We were left in silence, correction, left in awkward silence between each other. Even Roxas was feeling awkward just sitting there.

"So..." I mumbled breaking a bit of the silence "... that was... new, for Axel to be like"

"He can't stand losing can he?" Roxas quickly asked curious.

Riku and I nodded at once "yup"

"Hmmm..." he thought for a while and then smiled standing up "I'll see you guys later... I have some... things... to do"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you" I waved a little and glanced over to Riku. We were both glad that he is going. I'll admit that I'm afraid of Roxas, really I am.

Once he was gone, I felt a wave of relief, a big wave of relief. "Oh, thank god he's gone, he was starting to give me the creeps" Riku muttered slumping over the table.

I nodded "you don't have to say that again"

Riku and I have no idea where Axel disappeared to; maybe he found a quiet place to sulk, maybe not. Maybe he's back in the room, nope, I doubt he'll go there at this time. It was only 9:00 pm, though even today was quiet busy. It makes me feel tired just by thinking about it.

* * *

This orphanage apparently has a thing for late night activities, no... Not that kind of activities. For people that might have a sick mind. It was arts and crafts. I kind of expect that in the mornings and not night, but hey I guess they are just giving us something to do.

Axel was still missing somewhere and that boy Roxas hasn't been seen either. Riku and I can't be bother to even look for one of them, plus I bet Roxas might be wagging this activity, he didn't look like the type to do all this stuff.

As I cut a blue paper in half, I faced Riku "... you don't really think that little boy is bad do you?" I asked wondering.

He smiled as he did his own thing "I don't think so, and even if he did do bad things, I'm sure he had a good reason to Demyx"

I nodded "you're right" I agreed "... he isn't bad, just misunderstood"

Riku snorted "speak of the devil" he looked over his shoulder

"Huh?" I followed his gaze and understood what he meant.

There he was, the nameless little boy standing right behind us. As shy as he was, he bit his lower lip nervously.

"Oh, hey there, what's up?" I greeted.

His eyes met mine and he blushed hard, I suppose he's not over what happen today. I don't blame him, he looks so innocent. He opened his mouth a little "... I..." a small word came out softly "... I... am" the rest wouldn't come out. He hung his head over embarrassed.

But I didn't really notice it much, I was just amazed that he at least said that "you... you spoke!" I pointed at him happily. I didn't care if he couldn't say his name yet, at least he said something.

His eyes widen as he looked up at me shocked. I jumped out my seat and ruffled his hair, his head bobbed down as he squeezed his eyes shut and groaning like a little kid getting annoyed.

"Sorry" I said taking away my hand from his head "... you don't like that do you? But you have to admit little guy, you're really cute" I stopped right there frozen, did I really say that just then? Did I just call another guy cute?

I now didn't know what to say, I felt embarrassed completely.

Riku broke our silence by laughing out loud "ah Demyx, you're funny, you know that?"

I put an awkward smile on and chuckled at him, this night is going to end up a mess... I just know it and I don't mean by arts and craft.

"Uh" a soft sound interrupted me in thought; I blinked out of it to see a bright red apple in my face. The boy held it up at me in his hands.

"Um, is... is that for me?" I asked confused.

He nodded like the innocent child he was with a light blush.

Why was he giving me an apple? Is it as a thanks or something? Just a gift? His look was begging me to take it. So I did.

"Um... thanks... I'm sorry I don't have something for you, though" I mumbled still surprised as I took the apple out his hands. I stood there awhile with him in front of me, it then just came to me, he never sits with people, so... maybe "... do you want to sit with us?" I asked suddenly.

His blush was gone and he looked at me worried as if saying 'are you sure?' or if not he was asking 'really?'

"Come on... come sit with us" with one apple in one hand I used the other to grab his wrist and pull him along to a seat in between Riku and I. He sat there with his knees to his chest holding them tight.

"Hey kid?" Riku asked him out of the blue "why don't you do something? Surly there is something you want to do?"

It then came to my notice that he didn't have his book anymore "did someone take your book?" I asked "I could get it back for you"

He jerked his head towards me at first a little shocked but then shook his head plainly. He just probably only came here to give me an apple, maybe that's why he doesn't have his book with him.

"Are you sure?" I asked again to make sure he wasn't lying though.

He looked to the front and nodded as silently as he was letting his head rest on his knees.

My guess was he was thinking hard, so I let him be and did my own thing just like what Riku is doing. I had a thing for origami; I was good at making the popular crane and other sorts of animals. With the nice size light blue paper I made a small crane, about 4cm tall.

I smiled satisfied once I finished it, placing it to the side ready to make another creature. I glanced at him, the boy; he was looking at the crane I made curiously. But he then notice I was looking at him so he looked away.

Smiling I put the light blue crane on his knee making it face him.

He straightens up and looked at me confused as the little crane fell into his hand. "Go on" I said "... you can have it"

I want him to feel accepted, that he knows that he has someone to trust and be his friend. I want to be his friend; I want to be that person he can trust. However he looked at me practically saying 'I can't have this, it's too good'

"You can have" I insisted "please, keep it"

"When you two love birds are done, don't forget to clean up... I'm heading back to the room now, I feel sleepy" Riku announced walking off, his area was already cleaned off and everything. "See ya"

I paused and blushed so hard "L-love birds?" I shuddered. My grip on the red apple tighten, maybe I'm getting a little too close to this boy. I should back off, I don't want to give out the wrong idea, and this is only my second day too.

"H-hey kid" I started saying it quiet quickly, he looked at me confused "... I... I got to go... ok? I'll see you tomorrow or something... I don't know, just some time" I stood up quickly and pack all the stuff I used and put away. "Uh ... bye!"

Once that was done I ran to the desk I was at and picked up the apple. It was just getting too awkward for me right now to be in the same room. I'm sure I'll be over it by morning though.

By the time I reached the door to exit the room I stopped and looked back, he still sat there in the same way looking at what was right in front of him. I didn't want to leave him there alone but it will just get too awkward for me to handle. So I ran on, to my room.

I blame Riku for this; he was the one who made me feel so... awkward. I'm going to give his a piece of my mind. He probably said that on propose.

My speed was becoming faster now as I ran, and to think all this time I wasn't so good at sports, I now discovered that I'm a good runner.

* * *

Once I was in my room, I kind of blacked out, by the time I came to my senses I was on top of Riku choking him like a mad man.

"Ok, ok! Demyx!" he yelled trying to pull off my hands that were gripped around his neck "I was joking! Ok! I didn't know you'll take it this seriously!"

"I never left so awkward in my life, Riku!" I shouted as I got off him facing away.

Axel laughed "what exactly did you say Riku?" he asked.

I faced him with such an angry look "Don't answer that Riku!" I warned furiously.

I knew by then his lips were sealed. I don't want to mess up becoming friends with this boy. To me so far I know is that he is innocent and has something about him that is supposably evil.

"Come on Demyx!" Axel groaned "it couldn't have ended up that bad now, right?"

"You would be surprised" Riku whispered over the room to him, but I heard it anyway.

"Really?!" he sat up in his bed keen "ok; now I really, really do want to know now!"

"Riku stop talking already!" I whined collapsing on my own bed tired. "You can be so annoying sometimes!"

"Why thank you" he joked back snickering.

"That wasn't a compliment ass hole!" I yelled, I turned over on my stomach burying my head in the pillow "you guys are so mean" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh come on, Demyx!" Axel started to whine.

"Ya Demyx!" Riku then continued after him "don't go sulking, look I'm sorry! Ok?"

"See!" Axel pointed out "he's apologizing!"

"Forgive me?" he tried to sound innocent.

I don't think I could hold it in any longer, I was laughing my head off. Damn them both! They are making me laugh!

"I take that as a yes!" Riku claimed, "Ha! I'm forgiven!"

"Shutup!" I yelled in-between my laughs "I'm supposed to be angry!" I hit my fists on the bed.

Axel rolled his eyes leaning back into his bed "oh ya, you look so angry right now, don't you?"

"Shutup! The both of you guys!" I shouted trying to hide that smile that was trying to creep back onto my face "I'm going to bed!"

"You're already in bed" he stated smug.

"Whatever" I mumbled drifting off in my thought "just be quiet, I want a good sleep tonight" thank god they did shutup; even though the lights were still on because they were still awake I found it easy to fall asleep.

I like sleeping because you can have dreams, and you can make anything happen, but then sometimes dreams can back fire, actually all dreams seem to back fire to some degree. I didn't mind as long as I didn't get a nightmare, fear is one thing I don't want to feel at all.

Everything that happen today came rushing through my head. The game, dinner... that quiet little boy. Mostly that little boy. He was the main thing on my mind, and it wouldn't go, maybe I was wrong about I'll get over it by morning. It is going to take a lot longer than that.

"Demyx" whispered a voice.

I groaned turning my head to the right "piss off Riku" I muttered.

"Demyx... Demyx, wake up" he whispered again.

"No!" I whined "go wake up Axel"

"Demyx" he said again, his voice was getting a little frustrated.

I looked up and opened my eyes to see him leaning over my bed. I glared really hard "ok... there better be a good reason why you are leaning over my bed early in the morning Riku" I warned "or else you're dead"

He chuckled nervously "well Demyx... did you sleep well?"

My glared hardened "you woke me up to ask me that?" I asked yawning afterwards "I swear when I have energy to move or even get up I'm going to kill you"

"Well that's not exactly why I'm waking you up Dem" he said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned confused.

He sighed standing up right crossing his arms "to put it simple... guess what followed you back to your bed, Demyx"

"Huh?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Once again, thanks to who have reviewed on this story and who have read this far

* * *

Chapter 4 - **My name is Zexion**

What kind of question was that for Riku to ask me? Guess what followed you back to bed? My... my bed doesn't feel different at all.

"Riku I swear, if you are just fooling with me, you're dead" I put my hands down to support me leaning back as I sit up. But, something was different; it wasn't just a mattress it was like this lump of something there.

My eyes widen with a twitch as I look down to my side, it was... it was him. That little boy! He, he followed me back to my room? "Ah!" I screamed falling off the bed with a loud thump.

"God Demyx!" Axel yelled "stop screaming it's so early in the damn morning!" he shouted annoyed "can't you just... what the hell Demyx?" noticing that there was a small boy sleeping in my bed.

I stood up quickly "it's not what you think!" I replied quickly "I don't know how he got there!"

"It's true, he doesn't know how he got there" Riku help defend me. "I don't even know how he got there!"

I sighed and looked at him as he was peacefully sleeping on my bed. I leant over and shook him lightly "hey, kid..." I whispered "wake up"

He groaned tiredly rolling over on his back and opening his eyes. He sat up frightened and his head hit my head and hard too.

"Ow!" I groaned in pain putting both hands on my head "ow that hurts!"

The little boy had his hand on his head in pain too, but he wasn't letting out groans of pain like I was. He's too quiet to make a sound at all.

"look kid" I started to say in-between my groans "if you wanted to tell me something you could of waited outside my room and not crawl into my bed with me" I stated.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes as if saying 'I'm sorry'

I sighed as the pain seem to have gone, walking up to the kid I picked him up in my arms like a bridal style and took him out the room "I'll see you guys later, ok?" I called out back to Axel and Riku.

I walked down the hall for a while and placed him down "look, seriously... you can't just come into our room like that, don't you have your own room?" I asked "and more importantly, why were you in my bed?"

He looked away blushing; I could tell what he was saying then. I don't know how but I just knew, as if he was saying it out loud 'I wanted to see you'

I let out another sigh "ok... look here kid" he did look once I said that "... here's the deal... you tell me one thing about you, as in actually saying it, each day... ok?"

He tilted his head to the side confused.

"Just each day tell me one thing about yourself" I repeated but rephrasing what I mean.

He nodded understanding what I meant.

"Ok, so where is your room anyway, I'll take you there if you want, kid" I asked looking around the area I was in.

He pointed not too far off, wow his room wasn't so far off from mine. I started to walk over there but he didn't walk at all. I wonder what is the matter, maybe he doesn't want to go there.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

He shook his head dully "My... my name is Zexion" he mumbled softly and shy.

I seemed to have been frozen in my spot, did... did he just say his name to me? I wasn't sure if my brain was playing tricks on me in the morning or not. So I pinched myself to make sure. Well I'm not dreaming that is one thing for sure.

"Z-Zexion?" I asked completely off guard, I didn't expect him to start talking so soon.

He nodded a little and looked up at me. I finally know this boy's name... Zexion. It was such an interesting name for an interesting boy like him, it suited him well.

I smiled at him and hugged him, just like if you hugged your own little brother or something, but not "I'm glad you finally told me your name... you have an awesome name" I commented.

He buried his head his head in my chest and nodded as his hands gripped on the front of my shirt.

It then came to me "... is that why you came to my room?" I asked "to tell me your name?"

He nodded once more.

I chuckled and ruffled his hair again "behave yourself now" I told him "... ok... Zexion?"

For the first time I saw, he was smiling. It wasn't a big smile but he was happy. He nodded saying that he will and walked off to his room.

He really is something, he's special. I headed back for my room smiling to myself like the idiot I am. He was just so...

"Did you have a make out session?" Riku asked smug becoming close to bursting out into laughter.

I stopped and growled under my breath "Riku... do you have a sick mind?" I asked about to crack.

"HA!" he pointed "you didn't deny it!"

"Why you!" I yelled, he ran back into the room and I followed after "you sick bastard!" I spat.

"How long did you go for?" he then asked over his shoulder to me.

My eye twitched "I did not make out with him!" I screamed, thank god I was in the room so no one else will be staring like what the hell.

Riku was trapped in a corner "... come on Dem" he said with a hint of worry since he can't escape now in that corner of his "don't deny it, you like him!"

I blushed as my eyes widen "I... not in that way!" I defended.

"Come on... you want to hug him, you want to kiss him... you want to fuc-" I cut Riku off by clamping my hand over his mouth.

I was finding it very hard to not go crazy and kill him "don't... you... dare... finish... that... sentence" I warned.

He was trying to say something but all I could hear was sounds all muffled up, so I took my hand off. "But you didn't deny that either" he pointed out.

My eye twitched again "are you signing your own death sentence?" I asked shaking him by the shoulders "I don't want to do those kind of things!" I yelled.

"What things?' Axel asked just coming out the shower.

"Demyx wants to do kinky things with the little emo boy!" Riku quickly said out loud before I could say anything.

"Riku!" I shouted.

"Wow, Demyx... I never thought you were... gay" Axel said slightly surprised "but it might explain why you are so damn happy all the time"

"Axel!" I whined, I can't believe he would believe something like that "I... I'm not gay!"

"...Bi?" he then asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?' I shouted "I'm not that either! I'm straight!"

"Sure, sure" Riku snorted "you'll realise it later"

"I'm STRIGHT!"

* * *

We were at breakfast and I was still feeling grumpy. There I sat in the middle of the brainless so called friends I have with my arms crossed.

"Come on Demyx" Axel finally giving in with my silence "we're sorry... right Riku?"

"Yes!" he answered straight away "very sorry!"

I grumbled still staring at my food, Axel sighed "well if you are not going to talk ... or eat, you won't mind me eating your toast"

"Not the toast!" I hissed.

"aHA, he spoke" Riku cheered throwing a fist in the air.

"No, I just wanted my toast" I answered, oh wait, I did spoke "... damn it!" I cursed pissed.

Axel and Riku laughed with my reaction can't believe they made me talk; I was going well so far without talking to them.

I sighed with a smile, I have to hand it to them, and they really do know how to have fun. "You guys can be so annoying" I muttered.

Axel smirked "that's what we're here for"

It was then Roxas came and sat on the other side "is it true?" he asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What is meant to be true?" Riku then asked.

He laughed "nothing stays a secret in this orphanage guys, spill" even though he was laughing and all he was demanding to know.

"Well it depends what you are trying to find out" I simply said.

"Oh come on Dem, don't try to hide it" he smirked "you're gay aren't you?"

"What? You too?" I questioned. I can't believe this "why do people here have sick minds?" I asked to myself confused.

Roxas shrugged "you'll be surprised why we do" he answered.

"I doubt I would" Axel mumbled leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

However Roxas heard this, he stood up out raged "don't you trust me?" he yelled.

"Why should I?" he asked back dully "you're just a attention seeking idiot"

"You'll regret that!" the little blond yelled, with that he jumped over the table and punched Axel right in the jaw.

Riku and I sighed, typical for them to start a fight, we might as well leave. Which we did, what's the point of watching those two barbaric people fight like dogs?

There was a tug on my t-shirt; I glanced down to my side seeing Zexion there with his innocent look on.

"Oh, Zexion... what is it?" I asked curious.

With his arm that was behind his back he pulled it in front of him and held another bright red apple in my face.

I was clueless as I stared at the apple plainly, "for... for me?" I asked. Duh! Of course that was for me! He's holding it right in my face!

He nodded hoping for me to take it.

My confused face softened into a small smile down at him "thanks" taking it off him.

It seemed to make him happy when he gives me these red apples and I accept them. It probably makes his day besides reading that book of his.

"Hey" I called to him before he was going to walk off "... do you want to come with us?" I asked nicely.

He was silent as he always was, but he was thinking deeply, he looked up at me and smiled nodding his head excitedly. He took hold of my hand and stood beside me. He was like a little kid, a little kid that wanted to follow me where ever I go.

"Let's go" I said to Riku, he nodded and smiled, I bet I know what he is thinking and I'm going to kill him for that, but later.

"Well we know that Roxas and Axel are going to take a while" Riku grinned "they are like a angry type couple... hmmm, picture that, angry sex... must hurt" the last part he said he had a disgusted look on him.

I sighed "do you have to bring that up?" I asked slightly annoyed. As we walked on, pulling Zexion along who found it hard to keep up with our steps. I don't blame him for finding it hard, we are tall with long legs and he's short, so he would have to walk at least twice as fast as us.

"Well you never know" Riku started shrugging his shoulders "in a way they do have a relationship... in a way"

I rolled my eyes "change topic Riku" I muttered "you do know that there is a little kid here" I stated rather dully to him.

"Oh ya!" ... did he just realised that? What an idiot "... but still... anyway, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere" I answered.

I didn't care where we go, as long as it is somewhere. We ended up outside sitting by a large old tree. We all just talked to each other, well except for Zexion since he doesn't like to talk. Random things just seemed to have popped up in our conversation.

It's kind of funny because every time I said something Zexion would look at me. he sat right next to me away from Riku. I think he kind of scared him.

"So little guy..." Riku suddenly said out of topic "why do you tell Demyx your name and not me?" Riku asked right up at Zexion curiously. "Seriously, what is your name?"

Zexion seemed to be edging closer every time Riku spoke a word. Was he that afraid of him?

"I'm not going to bite your head off" he stated rolling his eyes.

But the little frightened boy hid his head in my shoulder. He was whining and shacking, I petted him on the head gently to calm him down.

"His name is Zexion" I answered for him "... I guess he's shy around others" I assumed with a small shrug.

"Zexion huh?" Riku repeated his name "... that's an interesting name"

"I know" I agreed, I gazed down at him who was shacking still "you don't need to be afraid, Riku is always like that" I stated hoping that he will relax.

It seemed to work a little, he looked up at me, his eyes said it all 'I don't like him' they said.

I sighed, I guess that makes sense. Riku is just a little, too curious at times. I held up the apple and took a bite, man where ever he gets these apples, they taste to good. "god this tastes so good"

"Really?" Riku asked "it looks like a plain old apple to me"

"I know but it's so good!" I took another bite, with my other arm I hugged Zexion "where ever you gets these, they taste great" I told him.

He nodded and another small smile came onto his face. Maybe he likes this affection, maybe he never had anyone before be so nice to him and that's why he comes back to me. And now that he has someone that does give him affection, he doesn't trust anyone else.

I was stuck in my thoughts for a while I didn't even notice that he fell to sleep in my arms. I know I should stop this, maybe there really is a good reason why people don't hang with him.

I groaned flinging my head back annoyed "what I'm I thinking?" I asked myself "he's just an innocent boy" I took another bite from the apple. "Riku?"

"Ya?" he lifted his head up facing me. He was dozing off looking up at the clouds.

"... how do I... I mean... am I leading him on?" I asked feeling so confused "because, like... I don't want to hurt his feels, I'm not gay or anything"

Riku's head fell down as he let out a loud sigh "you have no idea how much you are leading him on, Dem" he answered "you just need to back off a bit"

I nodded looking down at the peaceful sleeping Zexion, I was really leading him on and I didn't even notice that I was. I was just being nice and wanting to be his friend. I'll try to back off a little, but I can't help being so nice with him, he's just so cute and innocent.

"Crap" I cursed under my breath; I just called him cute in my head.

* * *

I woke up later in the day "damn it" I cursed, we must of all have fallen to sleep while sitting here.

"Hey, look who wakes up" someone said.

I gasped sitting up properly, it was those three guys from when I first got here. This time I had a better look at them. The first one had long pink hair, the second also had long hair, longer than the pinks one but he had darkish light blue hair and the third, he had longer hair but it was like the same colour as Riku's hair, silver.

"Uh!" I hesitated at first and then pushed Zexion off me so I could move. I know I was a little harsh there but still. "Who are you guys?" I questioned. My voice almost cracked then.

The first one smirked "I'm Marluxia" the pink haired one introduced elegantly.

The second frowned and stared at me angrily, I gulped down as he said his name "I'm Saix... don't you dare mess with me" he warned too.

"Not planning to" I managed to say.

The final one then introduced himself "I'm Xemnas" he simply said. What the hell do these guys want from me? Or him? What do they want?

Marluxia came and knelt in front of me, I back up to the tree "I see he's grown fond of you" he said chuckling.

"Fond... of me?" I asked scared out of my wits.

The pinked hair guy then frowned; he gripped my face and looked all around me "hmmm, I don't see anything special with you; the only thing that is different with you is that weird hair cut of yours"

"Hey! That's not very nice" I muttered pouting.

I can't believe Riku could sleep through this, damn he is a heavy sleeper. On the other hand Zexion just woke up. His eyes were filled with fear seeing those three guys there. He tried to pull Marluxia away from me.

"Oh hey, Zexion" he greeted that smirk came back on his face "we've been looking for you" he stood up and wrapped arms around him.

He was struggling to get out of this guys grip, but right now I feel hopeless to even help him. But I could tell that he didn't want me to fight them or anything. He then bit that Marluxia guy really hard.

"Ah! You little bastard!" he cursed letting him go "is this how you treat me... after all that I have done for you?" he shouted.

"Marluxia... that's enough" Xemnas said.

Saix nodded agreeing to him "stop now... we'll come back later"

The pink haired guy nodded with a death glare shooting right at poor Zexion "fine" he hissed "I'll be back for you!" with that they all left.

The tenseness in my body went away, I'm glad that they were gone. However Zexion was left there on the ground... crying.

"Uh... Z-Zexion?" I hesitate saying his name as I reach slowly for him.

He jerked himself forward and hugged me tightly letting his tears sink into my shirt. What else could I do? He was crying and he has no one but me to be there for him. I sighed and held him back, it was the least I could do for him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya... sorry for not putting anything in for a while, things just came up.  
Besides that thanks again to all who have reviewed and read this story. ^^

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 - Blood and Books**

I found out why Riku was sleeping during that whole time, it was because he wasn't sleeping at all, he was knocked out by those guys form before. He must have tried to fight them, or just got cocky with them.

He said he'll go to the nurse or something to check up on him. He was beaten up pretty bad. So I was left with Zexion. We didn't move from where we are. I waited for him to calm down.

I might know another reason why in the morning he was in my room. It might have been that he was hiding; maybe he wants to escape from their grasp. Those three guys, why did they want him back?

I rubbed the little boys back gently "hey..." I whispered "... please stop crying" I asked.

He shook his head; maybe he just can't stop it.

"Come on Zex" I said shortening his name "you can't cry forever like this, let's go inside... ok?"

He looked up at me, his eyes still filled with tears but he nodded. I helped him up and took him inside; he is such a fragile kid. I need to get his mind off things, maybe get him to do something fun.

The only thing is what did he consider fun? He always reads that book, maybe like go to a library. God I hate libraries though. You have to be quiet and everything and you can't eat in there! But if it is to make him happy, I'll endure it.

"Do you want to go into the library?" I asked "...I'm sure there will be books you like in there.

He thought for a while as we walked but nodded. He soon seemed to be walking even closer to me; he must really trust me or something and I'm glad he does.

* * *

I'm dying... not really but it feels like I am, this library is so damn boring. I was sitting there on the couch next to Zexion who was reading away in a book he found. It was like on science or something. He must really like that kind of stuff to keep on reading through it.

I let out a sigh which made him look at me; it was like he was saying 'am I boring you?'

"I'm fine" I mumbled in-between a yawn "it's just that I'm not used to staying this still."I explained "but it's ok... you can keep reading"

He didn't though; he closed the book and leant over to me just staring. Not meaning to be rude but I edged my head away. "I'm fine Zexion" I repeated.

He leant forward even more so I edged away more. It was then when he couldn't lean anymore forward to me. if he leant anymore he would of left right into my lap. He then held the book in my face.

As clueless as I was right now, I blinked blankly at it "do you... do you want to borrow it?" I asked.

He nodded straight away; maybe he understood that I don't like libraries that much. Maybe he didn't want me to suffer sitting in a library. Who knows?

I smiled talking it off him "I'll get it out for you" I said getting up. He smiled jumping off the couch and following me from behind. Why does he have to be so... adorable? I went up to the counter where the librarian was standing "uh... hi... I'll like to borrow this" I stated. I glanced back at Zexion, he looked much more better from that little event we had not long ago... and I'm glad he is feeling better.

The lady suddenly gazed behind me seeing him and she smiled "I see he's finaly made a friend" she chuckled happily for him.

I hesitated "so... he doesn't really have any other friends?" I asked worried.

She nodded "well, I never seen him with anyone else, till now"

"Oh" I said nodding. She handing the book to me and I handed it to Zexion who held it close to him.

"Enjoy reading it Zexion" she said waving her hand as we made our way out.

Time to time I kept on looking at him, he still held onto that book and he was blushing. What is going in that mind of his? I really want to know.

"h-hey Zexion?" I spoke up after some silence.

He looked up at me, with those innocent eyes of his.

I found it hard to look at him right so I looked away "am I... your friend?" I asked softly. My heart started to race, I'm afraid he will so no.

We walked even longer on in some awkward silence, till there was a tug on my sleeve. I turned my head and looked at him, here it comes, his answer. My heart is now even beating faster than before

He... nodded. Nodded! My racing heart slowed down and an uncontrollable smile came onto my face. I felt so relived, and happy.

He got my attention again and pointed to himself with a questionable look. Was he asking me the same question?

"Are you my friend?" I asked, making sure that is what he meant.

He nodded hoping for the answer he wants to hear.

"Of course I'm your friend!" I said putting an arm around his shoulder "I've wanted to be your friend since day one!" and that was true, I really did want to be his friend.

He smiled looking down shyly, holding his book even tighter. I feel so happy for him and even more since he is slowly openly up. "I... I" he mumbled his face was becoming very bright red. He couldn't continue with what he was trying to say.

I chuckled as I watch him, I'm also glad he's trying to talk again "don't rush yourself" I told him.

He nodded understanding me with a little and soft groan.

Ruffling his hair a little I laughed "Well let's go to lunch... ok?"

He looked up at me trying to fix his hair and nodding at the same time.

I'm sure Axel is still alive after being attack by the short blond boy Roxas. He can't be taken down that easily. Axel, Riku and I should play a game of basket ball or something after lunch and maybe Roxas can play too. However I'm not sure if Zexion would want to play; he doesn't look like one who as even played a sport before.

Like I'm not a sports person but I know how to play it. "Hey Zexion..." I started "do you know how to play basket ball?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly.

"You don't have to be so sad about it" I laughed patting his head "maybe some time I'll teach you how"

Zexion smiled and nodded as in approval.

* * *

Where we eat there was a line where you have to go in to get your food kind of like a cafeteria at one of those schools, Zexion stood right behind me holding onto my sleeve tight.

"Ok Zexion" I said pulling out just one tray "just tell... or... point... what you want and I'll get it for you"

I see why Axel gave it a ten star now; the food really did look good. I grabbed myself cake, Ya I know it's not healthy but it was just sitting there just screaming out 'EAT ME!'

Zex pointed up on the highest self on the far left, it was a red packet of something, and I couldn't tell what it is. Once we reached I picked it off the shelf and looked at it "... skittles?" I questioned reading off the packet.

He nodded staring at the bright red packet; his eyes were filled with hunger for them.

I sighed "you can't just eat this for lunch" I told him. Well, I can't really talk myself since I took cake. I was going to eat something else as well, I swear. Like spaghetti or something, I like spaghetti.

Zexion pouted groaning through his lips as if saying 'I don't want anything else'

"Zex, I swear if you don't eat at least a fruit of some kind I'm not getting it for you" I told him seriously.

He pouted even more and looked for something that is healthy, he then pointed at the apple. How did I know he was going to point at that? I wouldn't mind one myself though.

"That's better" I got to apples and we walked off for a table.

I saw Axel, yup, he's still alive but arguing with Roxas.

"hey, Axel' I waved "hi Roxas"

They both stopped and looked at me and then at the little boy gripping on my sleeve. "Hi Demyx" after a while Roxas greeted.

"Ya, hi Demyx" Axel muttered. "I see he's still following you" he stated.

I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head "Ya, I guess he's just like that" I mumbled.

"Wow" Roxas murmured amazed "you know, I never really seen him up this close before, he really does look innocent"

I nodded agreeing with him as we both sat down on the other side of the table. Zexion seemed to be stiff as a rock as he sat there next to me in front of the two guys.

I passed him his skittles and apple before I started to eat my cake, I'll eat my apple last. "Oh! Axel!" I said getting his attention "do you want to play basket ball or something?" I asked.

He smirked "sure... I'll love to kick your butt"

I turned and face Roxas "do you want to play too?" I then asked him.

He smiled gently and nodded "sure... basket ball is my passion"

"YAY!" I cheered "now to only ask Riku if he wants to!"

"Wait a minute!" Axel yelled "I'm not playing if I have to be on his team" he said pointing to the blond boy pissed.

Roxas growled "oh get over it and suck it up" he spat back. "You just don't want to lose to me"

"I'm not going to lose!" Axel yelled a bit more loudly. It was starting to make people stare at our table.

"Come on guys! Don't fight!" I insisted to the both of them "can't we just get along?"

"I don't think he will be able to, even if he wanted to" Roxas whispered over the table to me. It was probably true, even if he did wanted to, which he doesn't, he won't be able to.

I smiled slightly confused yet it just figures that is so Axel. I finished my cake and went straight onto my apple "so we're still going to play right?" I asked just to make sure.

They both nodded "yup!" Axel said giving me a thumbs up.

"Hey wait a minute... what happen to Riku, where is he?" Roxas suddenly asked a bit stunned.

I sighed "he was beaten up pretty bad" I answered worried as it came to my mind. Poor Riku, but he seems to always heal quickly.

"Ow, who did it?" Axel asked concerned.

"Just some ass holes who think they are everything" I muttered. I felt Zexion flinch right next to me, he probably had a flask of each of their faces come into his mind.

I faced him and patted his head again "don't worry, you're ok, they aren't here or anything" I told him to calm him down; it did so it was good.

He looked down with a light blush and nodded.

Before I could say anything else I was interrupted by someone jumping on my back, again. I figured it would be Riku and it was him in fact.

"I'm back!" he cheered happily.

I smiled at him "so you are" I stated "I didn't get to ask you but do you want to play a game of basket ball with us?"

He put a thumb up grinning "game on!"

We all chuckled at him except Zexion who hid behind me as much as he could. I swear it is Riku's hyper self that scares him. If not I don't have any idea what it might be, though it's not like he is going to rape him.

* * *

Before I even knew it, we were all on the court to play basket ball, Roxas got the ball from the shed and we decided what teams to be on. Roxas said he'll have me on his team, so that left Axel and Riku on the other team.

Zexion tugged on my sleeve with sad eyes, it was like he was says to not leave him alone.

I giggled at him and hugged him holding him close "I'm not going to leave you Zexion" I explained to him "I wouldn't ever do that"

He grumbled holding onto my shirt as I let go of him.

"Don't worry" I told him "I'll just be playing basket ball, you can watch if you want to" he nodded and sat by the side lines with his book in his lap.

Roxas and I vs. Axel and Riku. I was quiet excited to know who will win.

"Hey Demyx?" Roxas whispered to me.

"Uh, Ya?" I asked.

He looked over at Axel and Riku and then back at me "... can you jump high?" he questioned.

I nodded "I'm not bad" I admitted, I jumped around the same height as Axel.

He smirked "good... you'll jump for the ball and if you get it pass it to me... ok?" he questioned to make sure I got it all.

I nodded "Ya, I got it" I sated seriously.

From the looks of it Roxas didn't want to lose, and also by the looks of Axel... neither did he. I had a feeling that this game is going to last for a while. Riku seemed to be thinking the same thing as we glanced at each other, both of us could feel the rage between those two in the atmosphere.

Well, here goes nothing and something.

"Wait! Hang on!" Riku then suddenly interrupted before we started the game.

"What is it?" I asked.

Axel glared "Ya... why do we need to stop?" he question annoyed.

Riku smiled innocently nervous "well... we don't have a ref" he explained.

He's right... we didn't, we can't have a good game without one. Roxas groaned "oh god you're right!" he cries out "we can't have a good and fair game without one!" he whined annoyed.

"Well this sucks" Axel muttered crossing his arms like a stubborn kid.

I then came up with an idea, Zexion! He is probably good at memorizing the rules so if Roxas told him it, he can ref for us! I faced Zexion with a smile; it seemed to take him off guard a little since he hesitated.

I walked up to him and knelt down "hey Zexion" I said. He looked at me wondering what I'm doing. "If you were told the rules of the game... do you think you can memorize it and ref for us?" I asked.

He sat there thinking deeply, his eyes shifting from left to right as if he was reading a book. He looked up and nodded with a short smile.

I looked over my shoulder at Roxas "hey come over here for a sec" I called at him.

"Uh... ok" he mumbled confused walking over, he knelt down next to me "what's up?" he asked.

"Tell Zexion all the rules of basket ball, ok?" I said to Roxas.

"... are... are you sure he can remember all of it, there is quite a few" Roxas asked me raising an eye brow wondering what I'm thinking.

"Roxas" I started "he isn't stupid, so don't treat him like if he's mentally retarded"

Roxas up his hands up as in defeat "chill Demyx, I never said he's stupid... everyone here knows that he's smart"

"Well when you tell him the rules... I'll just wait with Riku and Axel... ok?" I asked.

He nodded "ya... it shouldn't take long I guess"

Before I stood up Zexion tugged on my sleeve again. I smiled and lightly chuckled "it'll be ok Zex, just listen to what Roxas is going to say... ok?"

He looked sadden but nodded anyway.

"Good" I stood up and walked over to Axel and Riku who were waiting in the middle of the court. Axel was ready and pumped to go jumping on the spot. Riku was just standing normally with his arms crossed.

But before I made it to them, it just suddenly happens. Rain. Coming from the sky, I looked up confused, it was pouring down upon us.

"Aw man!" Axel pouted. "We are so doing this game tomorrow!" he yelled and pointing to Roxas. Pretty much saying to him you have no choice.

I laughed at him, oh how I love the rain, just standing in it, making my trouble wash away. We all started to run to the building for shelter.

"Ah!" a yelp sounded throughout the heavy rain.

As the others continued running I stopped and looked back. Zexion, he tripped over and it didn't look like he was able to get up. I ran back to him.

"Zex!" I shouted worried "are you ok?"

His eyes were barley open and his face was red and looked like it was burning up pretty bad, is he sick? He shook his head gazing down to his ankle.

I sighed and picked him up; he needs to get out this rain and fast. I held him close to me, hoping that at least some of my body heat will help him. With him however his held onto the book I borrowed for him as tight as he can while his other hand gripped onto my shirt.

I still don't understand these things that are going on in my head when I think about him. I see him as an innocent kid and yet... I don't get it. There is something else to it.

When we made it back, I didn't waste time and took him to the nurse's office. He is sick and he needs to be treated right away.

I placed him on the bed and waited on the other side of room for the nurse to check up on him. It wasn't anything serious; he just needed to rest for the rest of the day. Once the nurse has left I walked up to the bed and looked at him.

He looked back at me saddened.

I didn't know what to say to him, so I turned around a started to make my way out the room.

"D-Demyx!" a cry begged me to stop.

I was stunned as I look over my shoulder at him. He just called out my name.

"Please... please don't leave me!" he was on the brink of crying as he reaches out his hand to me.

I couldn't stay with him right now, I just can't. There are things I must get clear in my head that right now don't make any sense at all. Though I'll admit there was a part of me that wanted to stay by his side and look after him. However I couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry Zexion" I apologized "I can't stay with you right now till I get a few things clear in my head, I'll have Roxas to come get you later" I sighed and forced my body to walk on out that room.

I never thought it would be this hard to walk away from him.

* * *

At the end of the day to late at night, I sat on my bed confused as I try to understand some of these things going on in my head. What is it that I feel for him? Why is it me that he is starting to talk? Why? Why me?

I groaned falling back onto my bed "I don't understand!" I yelled annoyed. I laid there for a while till someone bashed through my door.

"Roxas?" I questioned shocked standing up, I then saw his shoulder, he was bleeding, "w-what happened?" I asked frightened.

He looked angry as well pained "that... boy... stabbed me!" he shouted. He was gripping onto his shoulder. "And he locked all the nurses into the closet and hid the key somewhere!"

I stepped back shocked, Zexion? He did this? That innocent boy? Him? Axel ran up to Roxas, for once he was worried for him "look, we better get you back to the nurses office... I know how to use the aid kit a bit, so that can at least help... ok?"

Roxas looked at him surprised; he didn't expect someone that hated him to help him like this. It came to an embarrassment to him as he blushed hard. As well as being taken away with him.

I chuckled amused with that, even though it was a serious matter. It was then when something came up and hugged me tight around the waist, in a not letting you go way.

I shuddered seeing who it was "Z-Zexion!" I yelled shocked once more. I harden my face at him "Zexion! Why did you do that?" I yelled "why did you?!"

I didn't even know he was crying until he looked up at me "... you... you left me" he whispered unsteadily.

I didn't want to let him off easily on this. I pushed him down onto my bed annoyed holding his hands above his head "Zex! You stabbed Roxas!" I stated to him "you are sick and you hurt your ankle... please!" I shouted "please stop whatever it is you are doing!"

His eyes were finding it hard to keep open, his face even looked more redder than before; he nodded as one more tear came out his eye and down his face. He was unconscious.

I sighed as my face softens at him "there is still so much I don't know about you" I whispered. I laid him properly onto my bed and tucked him in, maybe he isn't as innocent as I thought he was.

* * *

And that is all for now! Hope you guys like it, once again **Thanks for reading** ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took a while, Thanks to all who have read this and reviewed on it however, REALLY appreciate it.  
So now... here's the story, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - An indirect kiss**

I didn't sleep that night, for the first time I had a sleepless night. I watched Zexion sleep instead of sleeping myself. Riku is right, I should be careful. I'm somehow leading him on too much in someway and this is how he reacts if I'm not there for him. He really does seem to be, silent but deadly.

I faced away from him sitting on the floor leaning on the bed side. It's my entire fault, maybe it was better for me not to be friends with him. My eyes widen as I shook my head like crazy "what am I thinking?" I mumbled rubbing my head confused. I don't regret being his friend. It's the thing I mostly ever wanted since I came here.

I wouldn't trade it for anything else. However, what he did to Roxas... I find it hard inside me to forgive him.

Gazing towards the clock it read 4:30 am, I felt arms go around my neck holding me into a hug. It was Zexion.

He sniffed still saddened "I... I... I'm sorry" he whispered, his voice was still unsteadily from last night "I-I made you... angry"

I pulled his arms away from me and stood up not looking at him "I don't understand... why did you do something like that to Roxas?" I asked confused and worried.

He didn't answer; he stayed quiet as he sat on my bed.

So now he goes quiet, I turned and faced him "Zexion... tell me" I ordered.

He pouted and looked away; I could just tell he was biting onto his bottom lip. His face was saying it all 'you hate me'

My shoulders fell; it took me by shock with this. I grabbed his face, my hands holding his soft cheek; I made him look at me. "I don't hate you" I admitted. "It's just that... well" I sighed as I sat beside him facing myself at him. I couldn't think of what to say.

"... What you did is bad... and I don't want you to do that ever again" I stated. As my hands slowly fall off his face he nodded.

He tried to say something, but nothing came out. His face looked pained. So he hopped off the bed and ran off. I was quiet surprised with this... where was he going? Not that long after he was back right in front of me like if he didn't go anywhere at all.

He held an apple at me. I just stared at it though. "Why are you giving me these apples?" I asked confused. I took it and bit on one side, however before I could bite it off I had arms go around my neck and someone biting on the other side of the apple.

I sat there in shock horror, as stiff as a rock. Is... Is this meant to be his answer to me? An indirect kiss? I dropped the apple and backed up to the wall.

He was on his hands and knees blushing deep, slowly chewing onto the bit of the apple he bit off. My breathing was deep and fast, I felt afraid.

The short boy slowly crawled his way to me and sat himself onto my lap and hugged me tight. My right eye twitches as he snuggled himself into my chest. This is not how I thought things would turn out as. I like him, no doubt about that... but I don't like, like him. Well, I don't know but... I just don't know!

I sighed giving in for this moment; I hugged him back and lay down with him in my bed. He groaned so softly trying to get comfortable as he buried his head more into my body.

There has to be some kind of reason why I let him do this, there must be.

* * *

A yawn sounded in my room and was walking by my bed "morning Demyx" Axel said "he's in your bed, you know" he stated.

I blinked plainly for a while; he was in my arms still "Ya... I know" I muttered staring at his sleeping face.

"Why the hell is there an apple on the floor?" he then asked disgusted and confused. "It looks rotten"

Riku then walked by him and stopped picking it up and putting it in the bin "well you could of picked it up instead of looking at it like an idiot" he sighed going to the bathroom now to wash his hands.

"Morning Riku" I greeted sitting up in my bed sheepishly.

He smiled back "so what? You did it when we were sleeping?" he asked with a hint of smug.

I glared at him "you have one hell of a sick mind, Riku" I growled "I did not sleep with him... well I did, but not what you're thinking... wait a minute" I was getting myself confused now. So I stopped where I was before I say something I might regret.

"Well it looks like it" Axel then stated.

"Don't take his side!" I shouted. Why does he have to take his side? Like... we are not even naked or anything like that at all, and it looks like it? I can't believe it.

Riku laughed at me "I think it's time for you to admit you're gay Demyx"

I gasped as my mouth dropped "I... I'm not gay!" I defended. Not this again! I'm not gay! Or Bi!

Axel sighed scratching the back of his head "come on Dem... you're in denial"

I shook my head like the stubborn child I am "I'm straight! I shouldn't have to tell you that again!"

They both just laughed at me "sure sure" Riku chuckled afterwards. "We are going for breakfast... that should give you enough private time to... clean... yourself off"

I glared very hard at him "oh, you son of a bitch!" I hissed lowly.

"Later Demyx" waved Axel, as they both make their way out. I pegged my pillow right at the door where they last stood. I feel so... angry! Annoyed! Pissed!

Why is this happening to me?

I headed for the shower and hopefully didn't wake Zexion up, he needs his sleep. Today, I want to find out as much as I can about him. Today is the day where I'm not going to leave his side... unless I need to go toilet or something like that.

Once I was out I dried myself off with my white towel, wiping my face I sighed staring at myself in the mirror. It was then when it came to my notice that I forgot to bring clothes in.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath.

Now I'll have to walk out there in just a towel and I bet Zexion is already awake, probably waiting right at the closed door for me to come out. Just thinking that he will see me practically naked is embarrassing enough for me.

My face blushed a dark shade of red. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and just quickly grab my clothes then go back in. I gulped down and reached for the door knob. Who knew it would be this hard to open up a stupid door?

Swing the door went open, ignoring Zex, I swiftly walked across the room and grabbed a plain shirt and pants and quickly went back into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I sighed "well at least I got that over with" I muttered relieved. However I bet he saw it all, except for one part of me.

* * *

Holding his hand and taking him to have breakfast, I didn't know people would stop and stare. It was getting awkward for me. However I didn't let go of him, I won't let go of him even if it is embarrassing or not.

Zexion walked by me with a little smile on, he was happy and I'm glad he is.

"Roxas!" I called out seeing him; he looked well, after being stabbed and all. He didn't wear a shirt today, only his long jeans. "How's your shoulder?" I asked.

He shrugged and then hissed a little in pain "I don't think I'll be playing basket ball for a while" he admitted gripping onto his shoulder that had a bandage that goes right over it. "Funny thing though... I don't really care that Zexion stabbed me" he admitted chuckling afterwards.

I put on a smile for him "well I'm glad you're not trying to kill him or anything" I said.

He chuckled "if I was mad... I wouldn't just be trying to kill him" he admitted. I hesitated and took a step back. He laughed even more and once again hissed in pain "don't worry Dem, I'm ok, he's ok... you're ok?"

I nodded even though I had to think about that question... am I ok? "I guess I'm ok" I muttered anyway.

"I'm just heading to breakfast... you coming?" he then asked.

I nodded again "ya I am" I answered "and so is Zexion" I added.

He was then to nod, "I see" he stated, how is he so cheery after being stabbed? It's a mystery to me. It's not like an everyday thing to get stabbed for him and he is still smiling.

So now, all three of us walked for breakfast.

* * *

During that whole time of eating Roxas was teased by Axel and Riku was there just smiling away and laughing. I sat on the other side of the table with little Zexion right next to me.

"... Blue" he mumbled.

That got my attention, but blue though? That was out of the blue. What did he mean?

"I... like blue" he mumbled even softer.

I smiled down at him warmly and happy. "I like blue as well" I said back.

A little pink blush managed to creep onto his face, as he looks away from me shyly. His hands were curled into fists and buried into his lap. He feels nervous or something is my guess.

I then glanced up to Roxas who was now getting pissed with Axel.

"I'm not a weakling!" he screamed annoyed.

"Sure, sure... one poke and you're in pain" he stated poking his stabbed shoulder.

He whelped and grabbed his shoulder "stop it!" he whined blushing embarrassed.

"Nah... I don't think so" Axel smirked evilly, once again he poked Roxas's stabbed shoulder but harder.

He yelped even louder "stop!" he pleaded. "It hurts" he muttered.

With a noogie added to Roxas's suffering from him, Axel had never felt so satisfied. He actually put an arm around his shoulder so he couldn't escape. He lowered his head and whispered in his ear.

I could hear what he said, he was never one that was quiet "I have you right where I want you" I heard him said.

I rolled my eyes and he is the one thinking I'm gay... I'm starting to think Axel has a thing for Roxas. Which means... he's gay... wow, who knew?

As I look back down to Zexion Roxas was trying to push Axel away as best as he could, but will probably fail in the end. Obviously, Riku was laughing his head off by now.

Zex stared right back at me; it then came to shock to me when his hand held onto mine. I was getting little flash backs of what happen last night. The indirect kiss that happened between us. I shivered, to me; it just didn't feel right at all. But at the same time... it did.

"Zex" I whispered "... please... please tell me more about yourself" I asked.

He pouted and looked down shy, as if he was saying 'do I half to?'

I caressed his cheek making him look at me "please?" I asked nicely. He face was redder now and he was biting onto his bottom lip. Just like if he was holding it shut so he doesn't say anything more.

He shook his head squeezing his eyes shut 'no!' I could imagine him saying no in a whining tone.

I smiled down at him, I can't force him too. I still see him so innocent, even if he did stabbed Roxas. I can't deny it anymore longer in my head... he really is cute. I admit it, I find him cute... for a boy.

"Fine then" I said giving in; I ruffled his hair again which made him whine through his lips. "However... you got to stop coming into my room at night"

He pouted as he normally does in his seat looking down sad. After a while he glanced up at me with eyes that looked so... cute and innocent.

A very light blush came onto my face. I blinked a few times, wait? I'm blushing? I must not be feeling well right now. I went back onto topic "Come on... its weird waking up with you in my bed Zexion"

He seemed cut then; he looked back down again saddened.

"Wait!" I said with haste "I'm not saying that you're weird or anything!" I stated. "... It's just that... well, you have your own room, and shouldn't you be using it?"

He shook his head and tugged on my sleeve, why me? I could tell what that meant. I sat there thinking for a while, why the hell won't he use a perfectly good room? Well it looked good just by looking at the door.

"How about if you move rooms, Zexion?" I suggested gazing at him.

He smiled and nodded rather excitedly, I think he thought that I meant for him to move into my room. I only meant by him going into another room if he didn't like that one.

I sighed with a little chuckle amused "I meant into another room, as in not mine but another one" I explained.

His shoulders fell as he shook my arm with all the strength he had, which wasn't much at all. He grumbled a little.

I chuckle patting his head gently "... I want to talk to you private for a while... will you come with me?" I asked nicely.

He sat there for a while not sure at what I was getting at but nodded anyway. For a moment he looked flushed before he nodded. What was he thinking then, I wish I knew.

* * *

I took him out ignoring what the others were doing. And seriously, I did just want to talk to him, where no one can interrupt us at all. We went around the back of the orphanage at this quiet empty area. It was perfect and the view was beautiful.

I sat down by the biggest tree there in the wide open space and Zexion sat beside me.

At first I was quiet, not sure what to say at all, but then it just seemed to come to me afterwards. "Zex" I started.

He blinked and looked at me.

"... I have been thinking... and well..." I stopped for a while; I wasn't sure what I was getting at anymore. My thoughts were going all over the place "... about last night..." I couldn't even continue on now, I was blushing just thinking on what happen.

I felt a head rest on my shoulder gently as a little yawn came out of him.

I took a deep breath "do you want to move into my room that much Zexion?" I questioned.

He did hesitate at all, he nodded.

I tensed for a while and then relaxed. I still don't get it, I just don't. I bit onto my bottom lip thinking deeply. "... You have to stop coming into my room at night Zex" I told him seriously.

He sat there for a little longer and then shook his head. He refused?

"Then why?" I asked confused "why do you keep coming to me?"

I felt his hand grab onto my sleeve and tight too. That could only mean that he just doesn't want to leave my side.

"Please Zexion" I insisted "... let me hear you speak" I asked feeling weak for some reason.

"... Demyx" he whispered.

I stared down at him plainly for a while till I heard a twig snap behind me. I flinch startled. I looked back and flinched again but bigger.

"Sa-Saix!" I shuddered. Oh god! He looks like he is going to kill me!

"DON'T worry!" he hissed annoyed "I'm not here to hurt you... I need someone to talk to right now" he stated sitting right in front of me seriously and scarily.

I gulped down hard and I can feel Zexion's grip on me very tight now.

"I'm not here to take Zexion away!" he hissed once more before I said anything.

"Then why are you here?" I questioned confused.

He growled "I told you already!" he shouted Zex flinched beside me "I'm right here to talk! Don't make me repeat myself!" he then ordered.

"Ok" I nodded quickly once he said that.

He sighed "sorry" he then apologized in a soft tone "I have some... anger issues" he explained. "I just want to know... what you see in Zexion"

I hesitated at him and Zex looked up at him confused "huh?"

He gritted his teeth "I want to know!" he shouted "if you tell me! Maybe I can understand what they see in him!"

I blinked a few times confused "... they? ... You mean Marluxia and Xemnas?" I asked.

"NO SHIT!" he yelled even louder.

I backed up into the tree as far as I can and Zexion followed my example "ok, ok... please don't be mad" I asked.

Saix just stared at me plainly yet annoyed "I'll try" he muttered dryly "but no promises" he then added. I gulped down again but harder.

"Why do you even need to know about this anyway?" I question him.

He grunted and jerked his head away from me to the side "all they ever talk about is him!" he mumbled pissed "... Marluxia I don't care... but Xemnas" he said the last part softly and sad.

"Uh" I gasped softly "... you... you like him... don't you?" I asked pointing at him shocked.

He glared at me "point that at me any longer and you'll lose it" he warned.

I pulled my hand back straight away, but who knew this guy... this scary crazy looking guy... likes another guy. He's gay.

He sighed however "but yes... I do like him" a little blush crept onto his face "I have no interest with that boy sitting next to you, but they do..." he stopped for a while waiting for me to say anything if I wanted to.

Which I did by the way "but you helped them bully him and hit him!" I pointed out

He nodded dully "because Xemnas told me to" he answered. "I'll do whatever he tells me too"

Wow, he was really dedicated to this guy. It was kind of amazing to see someone to like another and do whatever they said even if it hurts them inside to know that they are interested in another person. I felt sorry for him.

* * *

**And that is all for now, Thanks for reading.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, **thanks** for reading up this far, means a lot. **Thanks** for the reviews and message alerts and all that other stuff.

Ok, I had some questions that were sent to me, might as well answer them.  
**Answers:**  
Ages-  
**Demyx**:14  
**Zexion**:13  
**Riku**:14  
**Axel**:14  
**Roxas**:13  
**Saix**:14  
**Marluxia**:14  
**Xemnas**:14  
(I guess you have to see them in the innocent way.) But hey, you can see them in any age you want them to be.

About the lemon thing? ... **yes**... there will be one. That's why I rated it M.

Also with the trust issues... it'll be explained.

**Besides that enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Hate me**

"So..." Saix said after a moment of silence between each other "... what do you see in him?" he asked almost hissing at me.

I looked down at the grass embarrassed, I never did think of exactly on what I thought of him. And now I'm being asked to say what I think and right in front of Zexion. "I don't know" I admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he shouted. "Why do you even hang with him then?" he questioned pointing right at the frightened boy beside me. Zex hugged and hid behind me shaking frightened.

It seemed to calm down Saix however, he sat there with his eyes widen realizing something "... I... I see now" he muttered. "He is the one that comes to you, not you to him"

I blushed from his statement, for no reason I can think of "... well... it's not like I tell him to come to me or anything like that" I mumbled "... I just wake up with him in my bed" I stopped myself... did I really just say that out loud?

"In your bed?" Saix asked confused rising a brow "what the hell is he doing in your bed?"

I pouted "well it's not like I put him there!" I defended getting a little annoyed. "He's just there!"

"Sure, sure" Saix muttered "we all heard about it, you know" he added gazing off.

I blinked confused for a while "heard about what?" I asked, I swear I didn't do anything.

"How can you not know?" he snarled at me "you're gay aren't you? You know... into guy's... aka... him" he pointed to Zex.

I never thought I could blush anymore harder than before till now. "In... into guys?" I shuddered. There was a tug on my sleeve, great; I bet he wants to know too. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but I don't think I'm gay.

Saix sat there for a while in silences, waiting for my answer, but once he notices that I couldn't really answer he let out a sigh. "Well I guess that says it all" he mumbled "you don't know yet if you are or not"

I stayed silent; I didn't know what to say back. Or do.

Saix smirked "let's find out... Demyx" he started "let's find out if you're gay"

I shot my head up and looked at him frightened "what?" I questioned "what do you mean?"

He chuckled amused and then stared at me seriously "kiss him" he ordered in a loud demanding voice. "You know you want to" he also added.

"I... no!" I protested "I'm not going to kiss him!"

His looked was darker "kiss him!" he shouted.

"No!" I still protested back, I don't want to do something like that to him, even as a test. I don't want to do something like that to Zex. I just want to look after him and take care of him. And well... I stopped in my thoughts and twisted my head right at Zexion.

Do I like him?

He looked back up at me with a confuse look on him, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on and why Saix was telling me to kiss him.

I leant forward towards him slowly, maybe if I just... kiss him once. I'll understand what I feel. Our lips just touched, Zex blushed at me wide eyed.

"Uh" he shuddered, but he didn't move away, not one bit.

I was staring deep into his eyes, those deep blue eyes of his. Becoming consumed and lost within them in a matter of seconds.

I pulled away quickly, I couldn't do it. To me he is just an innocent kid still, but then again... he's not. I sighed "what am I doing?" I mumbled under my breath.

I didn't know it but I was panting heavily from just that. I quickly stood up and walked off "what was I about to do?" I questioned myself. Saix laughed out loud behind me as I walked off. I can't believe I was going to kiss him.

There was another set of feet following me. "D-Demyx!" he called. Zexion, I guess it kind of figures. He held my hand tight so he can keep with me.

"Come on Dem!" Saix called out calming himself down from laughing at me "... I was just fooling with ya... here... I'll tell you something... about ZEXION!"

I hesitated to take another step and looked back at Saix a little shocked.

He smirked evilly "the reason why he has these... trust issues and doesn't talk anymore is that Marluxia rapes him every night and Xemnas abuses him for pleasure!" he laughed so hard, it made me angry "this was before you guys came here! He used to be so bright... but now he locked up most of his words that he finds it hard to speak now!"

I felt so cut to hear this. I gazed down to Zexion who had his head in my side, not letting me see his face at all.

"Zex?" I whispered lifting his chin so I could see his face.

He was crying. He was full on crying, he really has been through so much. "Zex I..." I trailed off. After hearing something like this, can I say something to him? He's crying because I know now.

I lowered my head to him "I'm so sorry" I told him softly. I held him close in my arms comforting him. I wish he didn't have to cry, he's so cute when he smiles. With those eyes that lighten up at me, that gentle face he has, that smile that feels like the warmness of spring comes off him.

Saix laughed once again harder "I knew it!" he managed to say in-between his laughing "you really are gay! You're just in denial!"

I gritted my teeth together "I'm not gay!" I hissed towards him angrily. I still held onto the smaller boy to me, as if I was protecting him for Saix.

To be honest, Zexion did mean a lot to me. He was almost like my world. Zex held back onto me tighter than before with his tears once again socking into my shirt. However I didn't care at all, as long as he is with me.

* * *

I took him to his favourite spot, the library, which is my least favourite spot. I returned that book I borrowed for him from before; Zex went to look for another one. He really did enjoy looking for another book to read.

I sat on the couch waiting for him as well as thinking to myself.

Was I seriously then going to kiss him? I wondered over and over again. And there was also the thought of if I would have liked it. I shook my head.

"Bad Demyx, bad!" I told myself, I really should stop thinking about it, if I would like it. Or maybe just the whole thing all together.

Moment later Zex ran up to me, his eyes were still a little red from crying but they were getting better. He tugged at my sleeve and pointed over to one of the large book shelves.

"What is it?" I asked at him confused.

He pouted jumping on the spot still pointing that same way. I assume he wants me to follow him. So I did. He led me to the far back one and stopped in the middle of it.

"Uh" I muttered looking at my surroundings "why did you take me here?" I questioned.

He pointed up high to this really thick black book with an interesting symbol on it.

"Oh! You want that one huh?" I asked him.

He nodded 'I really want it' I can just imagine it written all over his face.

I smiled and tried to reach for it, but even I myself wasn't able to reach it, even on my toes. "Damn" I cursed annoyed, normally I could reach everything.

I stood there thinking for a while, if only I had a ladder or... I trailed off in my thoughts as my gaze came too little Zexion. He looked back at me worried with what I was planning.

I walked up to him and stood right behind him. He looked over his shoulder at me frightened a little. I placed each one of my hands on his waist.

"Eh!" he blushed.

I lifted him up, right at that book so he can reach it himself. He then got what I was doing and reached for it. He first couldn't reach it so I lifted him a little higher and stepped forward to the shelf.

He got it, "you got it!" I cheered happily. I stepped back a little but it was the horrible mistake. I tripped over myself and collapsed onto my back. With quick thinking I quickly caught Zexion but ended up hitting my head with the shelf on the other side.

It wobbled backwards and forwards very unsteadily. I gasped as I look down at Zex in my arms I rolled over with him under me as the book shelf fell down. A crash sounded throughout the library and I was in lots of pain.

"Ow! Damn it!" I cursed out so loud; I looked under me at Zexion who was stiff from shock. I took a deep breath "... still have it in your arms?" I asked trying to ignore the pain.

He nodded slowly. He stared at me with such wide eyes.

"What?" I asked confused "did something get on my face?" I asked again "why are you looking at me like tha-" I was cut off... with tender lips on mine.

I looked at him shocked, if I relax or anything like that, we could be squashed flat under this shelf, but I didn't stop him from kissing me. He pulled back and went down to me neck. Leaving trails up and down it.

"Z-Zex" I managed to whisper. "S-stop that" I asked, my left eye twitch as he ran over a soft spot on me. "Please" I asked again "stop it"

I felt him shook his head in my neck as he continue kissing me right on my jaw line. My body started to shake as I found it harder to keep this book shelf up with my back. Why is this feeling so good?

"Demyx!" I heard shouting coming to our rescue. It sounded like Axel and Riku, but it didn't look like Zex needed rescue at all, I needed to be though.

"A-Axel! AH! RiUH!-Riku! A-AH" I groaned in pleasure trying not to cave in to it. Damn Zexion, why are you doing this?

"What the hell was that?" I heard Riku ask Axel.

"Don't know... sounded like a moan to me" he muttered. They were getting closer and I didn't want them to see me like this.

With one hand holding me up, I quickly push Zex away from me and then put my hand back down for some more support.

"Zex! Stop that!" I ordered blushing.

He nodded looking up at me innocently.

"Guys what happened?" I then heard Roxas calling out.

"It's Demyx!" Riku shouted.

"The shelf fell down on top of him and we think that little emo guy is there too" Axel then explained.

"Holy shit!" Roxas cursed. "Come on! Lift the thing!"

The weight of the shelf on my back seemed to have lightened up and was slowly being lifted off. It felt like such a relief to me. I sat up and pulled Zex up and out from under the shelf once the guys have pulled it up off us.

I sighed "thanks guys" I mumbled dusting myself off "I thought I was a goner" I added.

Axel looked at me amazed "I thought you were a goner!" he shouted "god! Don't do something like that again!" he yelled at me.

"It's not like I wanted it to fall on me" I stated dully back at him.

"Ya but if you were a goner it means I'm stuck in a room with just Riku!" he explained with his arms wide open.

Riku rolled his eyes at Axel and then looked at me "are you ok?" he asked simply.

I nodded "ya... I'm fine" I said trying not to think of the little event that Zexion just shared with me.

Roxas crossed his arms "damn!" he said "you must be strong to keep that thing up with your back... I bet Axel can't do that"

"What are you saying?" Axel yelled at Roxas annoyed "you saying I'm weak?" he questioned.

Roxas smirked "of course I'm saying you're weak" he answered back cheekily.

Riku laughed "well it looks like you're not worried anymore"

I smiled "I doubt he would be" I looked behind me at Zex who just stood there with his head down. "Zex? Are you ok?" I asked reaching for him.

He jerked himself back away from me, away from my touch. "I hate you!" he screamed to me and ran off. I stood there shocked, was it something I did to him? Something I said?

"Z-Zexion!" I called out to him. I was going to run after him but was stopped by Roxas.

"I would leave him be Demyx" he told me seriously, as he stood in my way.

"But!" I protested "... but I need to be with him!" I shouted, I'm so use to him being with me. I want him to be with me. Why is it that he hates me now?

* * *

Tomorrow I woke up with no little body snuggling to me. I sighed; I kind of miss him how I wake up with him in my bed. Just laying there sleeping peacefully next to me.

I looked to my side and as to a surprise there was a red apple there. He hates me... but he's still giving me these apples? From yesterday I had that book with me that he wanted to read, he left it there as he ran off.

I picked up the apple and stared right at it plainly. Should I eat it or shouldn't I? I wondered to myself.

* * *

The second day, I didn't wake up with Zex in my bed again. I sighed gazing once again to my side, another apple sat there in perfect condition. Just waiting for me to eat it.

Riku walked past my bed to the bathroom "isn't your little emo boy meant to be in your bed by now?" he asked along the way.

I shrugged feeling depressed, "I don't know" I muttered "I guess"

Axel sighed shuffling his hair to give it some poof to it "I'm sure if your little boyfriend cools off he'll come back crawling into your bed at night Demyx"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed at Axel "... I just miss him, that's all. It's not like I want him to go back into my bed" that last part I found it hard to speak.

"Chill Demyx... chill" Riku said smiling hoping for me to cheer up a little.

I fell back down onto my bed and sighed "whatever" I mumbled.

* * *

This has been the third night without Zexion coming in and sneaking into my bed. I really do miss him, I really do. There again, was an apple beside my bed.

Why is he hurting me so much? I felt so torn on the inside. "Zex... why?" I muttered.

For the past days I spent most of my time in my room. But this time, I think I'll get out and about again. I guess I just have to get over it. It was a onetime thing. A friendship that wasn't meant to be.

Breakfast was as crazy as it usually gets. Axel teasing the little blond boy Roxas and Riku laughing his head off. The only thing that wasn't normal was me, as I sat there staring down into my food.

I want him back, I want him to sit next to me... holding onto my hand. But now that won't happen. He's gone and I have no idea where he goes.

It was then to my notice, across the room there he was. I shot up from my seat and looked again more carefully. It is him, trying to reach for the skittles that was high up on the shelf that was stack with food.

I quickly made my way over there. Passing by the other kids who were walking in almost every direction. Once I got there, he didn't notice I was there, he was too busy trying to get that bag of skittles.

I walked up slowly and reached it for him dropping it into his hands. He looked up shocked and then blushed.

"Look... if it was anything I did... or said... I'm sorry Zexion" I apologized to him seriously. I placed my hands on either side of him so he can't run away from me. "Why do you hate me?" I asked.

He clenched onto the packet of skittles tightly looking down. He did not answer me.

I step closer to him so now there was hardly any space for him to move "why do you hate me?" I repeated to him in the same tone.

Zex looked over his shoulder and up at me looking so sad "because..." he mumbled softly "you hate me" he answered his speaking seemed clearer than before when he spoke to me.

I blinked there confused "Zex, I don't hate you" I told him with haste "I told you before that I don't hate and I still don't hate you now"

He shook his head "lies!" he winced.

I spun him around with one arm. He flinched in agony as my hand gripped onto his left arm. Why was it hurting him? I'm not even holding onto him that hard.

"Huh?" I pulled down his sleeve to his left arm. And to my shock he was cutting himself. "Z-Zexion!"

He looked away from me and also in shame "see... you hate me"

"W-Why?" I shuddered at him confused and worried "why would you do something like this to yourself?" I asked.

"You hate me" he repeated.

I shook my head "I don't hate you!"

"YOU HATE ME!" he screamed at me. I roomed fell silent, it was the first for me to hear him shout and was probably the same of the other people.

"But... Zexion..." I trailed off. What's this feeling that's been building up inside me. Did I feel things for him?

He sniffed and was on the edge to crying "please" he muttered so softly "... just tell me you hate me" he whispered to me, he let go of the skittle packet and was holding onto my shirt. With both hands.

I shook my head at him "I can't" I told him "I still don't see why you hate me but I don't hate you Zex"

He broke down "hate me!" he screamed "HATE ME! HATE ME!!!" he screams seem to become louder and louder until silence again "please Demyx..." his voice was back down onto a soft whisper "hate me"

* * *

Ya, that will do for now.. enjoy, review and stuff. **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**... Ya... sorry for putting this in VERY VERY VERY late!!! ^^; he he  
I had so many different versions on this chapter and I didn't know which one to use and half of the time I was in a block or exams so ya...  
Besides that I hope whoever may read this will enjoy it and ya... review, read... and stuff **

* * *

**Chapter 8 - But I'll never cut him**

I couldn't believe in what he was asking me to do. I couldn't hate him however, I just couldn't. I could tell that deep down, he really didn't want me to... I could just tell from his hurt eyes, deep within them.

I shook my head down at him "no" I answered.

His hands fell from me as he got down to his knees and picked up the packet of skittles. He didn't say anything, we were just quiet. Before he walked off he took another look at me. Such sad eyes he had.

Once Zex was gone I sighed "I'm such an idiot" I muttered rashly to myself.

"You know, you should go after him" Riku said behind me.

I flinched not even knowing he was there "I don't know Riku" I murmured glancing at him "I think he needs more time to himself"

Riku returned a smirk at me, a smug smirk "I think he wants you to go after him"

I rolled my eyes at what he conclude and faced him "after something like that?" I questioned rising a brow "Riku! He told me to hate him! I don't think he wants me around!"

Riku raised his hands up in defence "don't get all angry with me Dem... I'm just saying what I think"

"I don't want to tell you again Riku... I'm not gay" I muttered crossing my arms biting onto my bottom lip.

"You're not gay? ... But you're into him? Maybe your Bi more than gay Dem" Riku was really starting to think deep into this and was really starting to annoy me.

I gritted my teeth "will you quit it?" I hissed at him "just stop trying to mess with my life!"

"I'm not trying to mess up your life... I'm trying to open your eyes to what is really there" he explained.

"And what the hell is that meant to mean?" I asked.

He smiled at me in a gentle way "I think you'll get it when the time comes, Dem" he said.

"Whatever" I started to walk away.

"Demyx!" Riku called out to me however I ignored it. Screw it, screw it all. Screw Riku, screw Axel and screw Roxas. This is just too much! As in too much drama! Who knew living in an orphanage can be so dramatic! Way to dram-

I was then suddenly pulled quickly down the hallway by someone in a black hooded jumper. This really took me by surprise.

"What the hell!" I shouted "let go!" I ordered but this person whoever it was didn't do so. After turning a few corners or so they stopped and turned to face me.

My eyes widen big time "Mar-Marluxia?!" I shuddered.

He looked really angry as he glared right into my eyes "what did you do?" he hissed lowly.

I gulped down "what are you talking about?" I asked in a daring way.

His fist then collided into my stomach making me gasp out in pain "you know what!" he yelled "what did you do to Zexy?"

Besides grasping my stomach bearing the pain I stood there confused. Zexy? Does he mean Zexion? "Z-Zexy?"

He gritted his teeth together hard "Zexion!" he shouted at me annoyed.

"I didn't do anything to him!" I quickly replied back.

He slammed my back into the wall "then why does he have cuts all up and down his arms? Huh?" he pressed onto me with fury.

"I didn't do it!" I yelped wide eyed.

"But he did it in your doing!" he continued having his fist up in the air ready and aiming at my face. "Explain that then!"

I squeezed my eyes together hoping he wasn't going to punch me. "But I didn't know! If I knew I would have stopped him!"

Marluxia stood there in silence but gave me a long hard stare for any sign that may show I was lying. "... better be the truth"

I grumbled at him getting annoyed now "why are you so angry at me for anyway!" I said pushing him back "you rape him!"

His facial expression was plain; he didn't flinch at what I pointed out. "Ya, I may have rape him to high heaven... but I will never cut his soft skin"

"Hard to believe" I spat back at him.

It was then when he smirked at me sending five levels of shivers down my spine "you don't have to believe me" with that he left me there, standing freaked out and shocked.

* * *

After that encounter with Marluxia, I wasn't sure what to do now. I thought I might as well head back to my room. What else was there to do, sure I guess I could play basketball or some other sport, but I feel like I lost all of my energetic energy.

By the time I made it to the door I notice something different. Besides the door being left open. We never left the door open at all before. I looked in my room and notice a small figure sitting on my bed.

A warm smile crept onto my lips as I walked in silently and closed the door very softly behind me. "Hey Zex" I said softly to him.

He flinched and turned his head around to see me standing by the door watching him. He was eating the skittles and there by my bed was another apple. It's still odd how he wants me to hate him, but he just comes back.

"I... I'm sorry" he mumbled to me as I made my way next to him on the bed. His face was flushed.

"You know... if you were trying to hide from me, I would try not hiding in my room" I told him ruffling his hair.

He groaned from my doing and put the skittles down to the side "sorry" he said again to me.

"It's ok Zexion... it's ok" I took his left arm and pulled the sleave down again "promise me though you won't do this again" I asked him sad.

He stays quiet looking at me seeming confused; he tilted his head to the side.

I smiled at him "just promise me... I know you understand what I mean"

He looked down and away, just like he was saying 'I can't'.

I moved closer to him and placed both my hands on his cheek making him look at me as I looked at him dead in the eyes. "Please... I'm asking you, don't do it ever again"

He bit his lip blushing as his eyes were becoming watery "D-Demyx" he muttered holding back his tears. "W-why? ... Why won't you... hate me?"

"I can never hate you" I whispered shaking my head slowly "just promise me Zex... please"

With hesitation he nodded at me shakily "O-...ok" his blush deepened towards me as he tried to divert his eyes from me.

I let out a sigh of relief "thank you" I told him relaxing now "thank you" I let my hand free fall from his soft face but he grabbed one of my hands in his.

"m-may I?" he started but stopped.

"May you what?" I asked back.

For a moment he burled his lips in and dared to look up at me again "... may I..." he paused and took a deep breath in "sleep with... you... again?"

I felt warm again, like a missing piece was put back in me "lately I have been waking up with you sleeping in my bed... I wouldn't mind if you do that again" I said to him... he was my missing piece.

There it was... his smile. He looks so happy as he smiled towards me and I couldn't help but the smile back at him. I really do need him, I really do. He hugged me tight around the waist since he was so short.

I chuckled at him and patted him on the head "you really are special" I whispered to him in his ear.

He suddenly backed up looking like he just seen a ghost. He sat there on the other side of the bed with his hands between his legs as if he was trying to hide something from me there. His eyes were very wide open.

I raised an eyebrow at him feeling confused. "Uh... Zex? Are you ok?" I asked him.

He shook his head squeezing his eyes shut.

I crawled up to him and grabbed his hands up trying to see what he is hiding. I can't remember him holding anything in his hands. But once I got his hands open... there was nothing. Nothing at all was in his hands.

I raised a brow confused "then... then what are you hiding then?" I asked him not getting what is going on. My attention then came down... down low.

* * *

"Hey Riku!" Axel called out to him "where did Demyx go? I heard he ran into Marluxia... that weird flower power guy with pink hair."

Riku shrugged "I don't know... but I'm pretty sure that Dem can look after himself... well I think he can... it depends on what kind of situation"

Axel let out a slightly worried sigh "well after that event I wonder if he went to look for that little emo boy"

Once that was said Riku smirked "oh, I bet he did"

"Oh god... you're plotting are you?" Axel asked hitting himself on the head. But before Riku was able to say something back they heard a very, very loud shout that took them both at surprise.

* * *

My eyes were wide as they could ever... and I mean as they could ever go. "You! ... You're hard?!"

It probably wasn't the best thing to shout out but... he's hard! I didn't even do anything to him! And he has a boner!

I looked away, I can't believe I'm going to admit this but just looking at him like this... made me want to... do things. My face was like a red tomato.

"I... I'm sorry!" he stuttered to me as he blush the same shade of red like me.

I then looked back at him; this urge was building up inside me and was becoming very strong. I held his hands up with one hand as my other dare to reach to him down low. I was shaking while doing so, was I really that nervous?

"Eh!" he squeaked jumping up a little as my hand cupped his harden member. I can't believe I just did that. His back arched and he was on his knees. He seemed to want more.

I dared myself to go further... so far... I didn't feel any disgust with my actions. So why not, I should find out what these feelings towards him really are. My hand went up and held on the zipper that held what lays beneath at bay, but I hesitated. Was I really making the right choice, however I had to admit Zex makes it every tempting.

"D-Demyx!" he shuddered at me scared now "please... please don't" he begged to me. He looked down and away in shame.

I looked back up at him "you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself Zex, you are beautiful" I commented him sweetly. I want him to feel good about himself, I really do. He's only a sweet young kid, but tainted and he has already gone through enough pain. I continued, slowly pulling down his zipper that held his very hard member from going up. I threw his jeans to the floor.

"Dem… please" he begged me though "I don't… I don't deserve you!"

"Zex… please… I want you to feel good" I told him seriously. I really do want him to feel good. However it did come to my surprise that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his jeans. He was in commando style. And wow, that saying is right when they say big things comes in small packages.

Once again I was hesitant, I wasn't sure if I should, but then again, I just knew I must. I stroked his member with one of my fingers along the bottom of it "ah! Dem!" he yelped jumping once again from my touch.

I chuckled "sorry for the startle Zex" I whispered sweetly. I then stroked along the side of his length, he still couldn't help but to jump up again. He was so cute when he does that.

"D-Dem!" he yelped panting deeply to me "I… I don't think I'm … ready" he stuttered worried with what I might do.

Before I knew it I pecked him on the lips "I won't do that to you Zex… I promise" I ensured. He nodded to me shyly and waited for me to continue. I wrapped my hand around his pleading member and gave it a squeeze, he moaned really softly in reply. He wanted more now… I could tell.

So I gave him what he wanted, I slowly started to pump him. Letting my hand slid up and down his wonderful length.

He couldn't control his moans at all "D-Dem! Eh! Demy-ah!" he sounds like he loves it and wouldn't share this moment with anyone in the world. I smiled down at him "Dem! Mmmm… please… l-let go!" he then suddenly begged.

This really took me by surprise; he wanted me to let go now? I loosen my grip that made him moan out in pleasure. I just couldn't deny it but this was turning me on real bad.

He stared at me confused "m-my hands" he uttered "let my... hands go" he asked his eyes were full of lust.

I felt stupid there, he was asking for me to let go of his hands, not his... well rather large member. I realised his hands and he fell back onto the bed.

"Oh Dem..." he moaned "p-please... please don't stop"

I nodded at him, as hesitant as I was I gripped onto him again making him realises a moan again. It's strange for me to think that I am into him. I don't see anything else with other guys... to me they are just people... but Zex... I really, really... like him.

I allowed my thumb the hardly press over the slit on the head of his manhood. He moaned incredibly loud in pleasure.

"D-Dem!" he squeaked out "j-just do it!" he begged panting. "Please... j-just d-do it"

I then started to lean forward, down towards his very harden member and only dared to open my mouth, letting it to go in. But before I felt the touch of him on my tongue I backed away and saw the door swung open by two shocked people.

My face went red from embarrassment. "I... I can explain guys!"

It was Riku and Axel... just standing with their mouth hanging open... I guess they didn't expect to see me like this.

"Holy shit! That's not something I want to see!" Axel screamed

Riku looked back at Axel "and yet you want to see Roxas's dick?"

Axel eye widen more but at Riku "I-I never said that!" he defended "besides! I'm not the one about to give a blow job!"

Zexion quickly sat up and tried to cover himself down there as much as he could, blushing mad. "I, uh... I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly. He couldn't even glance at me, it just seemed that he came back into reality.

I looked back at him quick and worried "no Zex, it's ok... don't cry" I tried to comfort him.

He shook his head his eyes slightly watering "I... I shouldn't have come here"

"Zex... its ok..." I placed my hands on his cheeks and made him look up at me "don't go... I need you" I blurted out the last part without thinking so straight.

"Dem" he mumbled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

I sighed and looked other to Riku and Axel "can you guys... give us some privacy?" I asked softly.

They both nodded hesitantly at first and went out closing the door. Once that door was shut once more I looked back to Zexion.

"Zex... don't cry... I'm glad you came here" I whispered.

With his hands down covering himself he nodded hesitantly to me unsure. Though he pouted and looked up at me as saying 'my pants'

"Oh!" I jumped off of the bed and handed it to him "... don't worry... I'll turn around if you want" I said turning on the spot facing the wall.

First there was shuffling on the bed and then a small zip noise. Once I heard that I knew he had his pants back on, though before I turned around I felt him grab onto my hand, he didn't look up, he just stared down at the floor.

A little grumble past through his lips and he tugged on my hand that he held. 'I'm ready'

I nodded down at him "guys!" I called out loud "you can come back in now!"

The door opened up once again and Riku and Axel came back in. "dude!" Axel yelled "don't ever do that kind of stuff unless you know the door is locked!" he pointed right at me seriously. "Got it memorized?!"

Riku raised a brow at him "what? You done something like that before?" he questioned crossing his arms. "Something like that to... Roxas for example?"

Axel seemed to stiffen in his spot "... no" he glanced off to the ceilings corner to the right pretending to be interested.

Riku let out a slightly frustrated sigh and then looked up to me "Dem... how should I put it?"

"Look..." I started at him "I don't know what came over me... I just-" I was then cut off all of a sudden by him.

"I TOLD YOU SO!!!!!" Riku cheered smug pointing right at me "I knew it! You like him! He likes you! It was bound to happen anyway!"

"Um... Riku?" I questioned confused.

He chuckled "come on Dem... I knew you would get curious and try stuff out of him!" he was starting to become really... giddy now "Demyx wants to do kinky stuff with the little emo boy" he sung out in an annoying little tune.

Axel then started to snicker with Riku "well who knew?"

Zexion beside me gripped onto my hand tighter "I'm sorry" he whispered very softly to me.

I put on a warm smile and looked down at him even though I'm being teased about it with my so called friends "it's ok Zexion" I told him "... it's ok"

* * *

**And that is all!!! I really do hope you guys did enjoy it ^^  
Untill next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been along time [****Like seriously a long time****] since I did anything with this story but it has always bothered me that I haven't finished it. So I want to try and finish it soon [****and no I won't rush through everything, I will write this like any other story I write****]. And sorry to anyone who had enjoyed reading this story and wanted to read the rest back then. Please ****enjoy **** and review if you like.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Riku's happy pill and jealous Marluxia**

After that... event, embarrassing event I should say but after that event Zexion's words seemed to be locked up again. It was the most I ever heard him ever speak but now he was back to silence. He would nod, do some facial expressions and grumbled when annoyed.

I should do something, I don't know what but just something that will make him talk again. I'm not sure what exactly yet though... maybe just do things that will make him smile. And maybe something that will help him open up a bit more. Express himself more to others... and maybe... me. I should also show him more affection! yeah! Like hugs and stuff I guess will do... and nice comments. Things that will just encourage him.

It has been a few days since what happened now.

I sat at the table with my friends in very deep thought. Riku, Axel and Roxas sat before me and little Zexion sat beside me in silence with just a plain face.

"Hey Demyx!" Roxas called out to me waving a hand in front of my face, sure snapped me out of my deep thought "is it true?" he smothered a laugh in.

I glared at him annoyed, I knew what he was talking about but still "it depends in what you're asking me"

His grin grew huge "is it true that you were caught, when you were just about to give a blow job to the little emo kid?" he questioned finally loosing it. He burst out into laughter like a balloon popping all of a sudden.

I looked away from him, he didn't have to be so... rude about it "it's none of your business, you know" I muttered with a light blush crawling over my face. Roxas surely can be twisted in his own little way.

He laughed even louder "so it really is true!" he was laughing so hard that tears was starting to come out his eyes; he wiped away a tear going down his cheek as he tried to calm down "I bet you enjoyed it"

My gaze came to Zexion and he looks very uncomfortable, he was squeezing his legs together and clenched his hands into his lap blushing. I could tell what he was thinking with just his actions. 'I wish I was invisible...'

"Roxas..." I looked back at Roxas with concern in my eyes for Zex "please... stop laughing" I asked nicely. Roxas can surely be a hothead, so I don't really want to set him off.

"I'm sorry but I'm really finding it hard not to!" he apologized as he tried to smother another uncontrollable giggle within his hands.

I let out a heavy sigh slightly annoyed. I guess the main thing is that he's trying not to laugh though. Before I said anything more Roxas was grabbed randomly by Axel and was pulled practically onto his lap.

Roxas's face almost met with his "Oi, listen here short stack... " he smirked as Roxas try to protest at his actions. "Teasing Demyx is my job as well as Riku's...you however, I won't allow".

At first Roxas stared with wide eyes taking it all in but then frowned not pleased "Unhand me you red-headed freak!" he yelled squirming within his lap. He threw his fists in any direction his arms were able to go violently.

One thing for sure is I wouldn't want to get in the way of his fist, that would hurt so much.

"Oh, but you like it rough!" Axel whined like the little child he truly is.

Roxas blushed hard with his eyes wide again "... you..." he muttered not sure what to say back at him. Riku was laughing his head off as he usually does.

My attention came to Riku for awhile; I never really thought about it before but there's something about Riku... that I nor Axel knows about. I admit I'm into Zexion, and I can tell Axel has a big thing for Roxas but then there is Riku. He always doesn't seem to be disturbed or anything about it. He just bags out on me for liking Zex like he doesn't care.

Wait... did I just admit I'm into Zex just then? Why would I say that? I don't even know what I feel for him myself really.

Maybe Riku is actually... "Riku!" I heard in the distances snapping me out of my thought. All of us looked up in the direction it came from, even Zexion leaning forward to see pass me.

It was some short boy with brown hair and he... almost looks like Roxas. I think he was trying to look mad but that boy had so much of a baby face it failed miserably.

"I want you to stop it!" he demanded frustrated "and leave me alone!" he also added. Our gazes then went on Riku confused.

I sighed running a hand through my hair "you did something didn't you Riku?"

"What don't I do?" he laughed.

For the first time I never seen such a evil like smile on Riku. It was just... I can't think of any other word but just evil. "Oh really now?" he snickered "Why would I do that now?" he asked as his look darken.

Oh I should have known, I can't believe it didn't come to mind. It's because he is into guys! I should have known that but it just never came to me. This makes sense to me now. God I'm so thick in the head.

Riku pulled that small boy closer by grabbing onto his wrist. He didn't pull that boy too close but with the face that kid was making, must have been close enough. That boy just looked shocked as he did that but hey... I'm pretty sure all of us were shocked anyway witnessing this.

"Let go!" he demanded weakly, his eyes were pleading help.

"Why should I?" he questioned back amused. "I'm older than you, stronger... I really can't see how you could stop me"

He stood there staring for a moment but then shook his head furiously "No!" he yelled out squeezing his eyes shut "You know just because you're stronger than me and everything doesn't mean you can just do as you please!"

My eyes widen, what has Riku been doing to this kid? Like seriously? I don't know if I should be worried or not.

Now I don't know if it was my imagination or not but I swear that kid was blushing. His face tells a different story from what he is demanding.

My body wouldn't seem to react from the sight I was seeing; I wasn't sure what to do. Though I did flinch when Riku turned his head to me, he smiled with a twisted laugh.

Though as he did that, the short boy took his chance and made a break for it breaking free from Riku's firm grip.

I jumped back in my seat, as if my body just started kicking into gear again. Though cursed as I bumped over Roxas's water bottle, for some reason left it open and he put it near me.

"Damn it!" I cursed as most of the water fell onto my lap... it looks like I wet myself now! oh great.

Zexion looked up at me then down at me seeing what happened. "Eh" he picked up a cloth off the table and tried to dry my pants. I tried to stop him though but he just insisted; he didn't have to help me.

My eyes widen though when he started to rub near where my cock is, he didn't seem to notice where he was rubbing as well, I breathed in sharply and pulled his hand away with wide eyes blushing. "Zex... you don't have to do that" I told him trying to hold it together and being serious too.

He looked up at me with those big wide eyes and nodded at me, god why does he look so adorable! I guess he really at least wanted to help me dry off, but still! that was too much... turning on.

Riku laughed "talk about funny"

Axel stared plainly "Who is he? he almost looks like Roxas!" he asked a little disturb that there could be two Roxas's. Double the beating for him.

Riku continued laughing "actually, I first thought he was Roxas"

Roxas himself frowned "he looks nothing like me guy's" he stated pissed.

"Who is he?" I asked curious raising a brow. Surely Riku would probably know who he is called and the way that boy was talking to him made it sound like he knows Riku.

As Riku rubbed the back of his head, he sighed as if he has been caught red handed. "His name is Sora" he whispered with a soft looking face.

I blinked for a bit and stared at him "you like him don't you?" I asked simply as I still tried to dry myself off. Damn this water!

"I don't know really... I guess so" he admitted unsure as he shrugs "He's like a happy pill or something" he laughed again.

"So this Sora is a drug? nice to know, I guess" Axel blurted out rather bluntly rolling his eyes and then putting his attention back to Roxas.

Roxas then punched Axel in the face since Axel loosen his grip "Can you let me go now asshole?!" he shouted outraged.

"Gees, how bitchy can you get!" Axel snapped back to him as a part of his face started to feel numb.

He pouted back at him annoyed "a bitch, huh?" he questioned. For moments Roxas sent death glares right at Axel and lowly grumbled to himself "fine then!" he finally said then started to storm off away from us.

Axel stood up fast and looked at him confused "where the hell are you going, Roxas?" he shouted out to him just as he went around the corner.

"I'M BEING A BITCH!" we all heard Roxas scream back from the hallway. If he was a girl, he would be very, very scary especially when he has PMS. I wouldn't want to get in his way at all.

I let out a sigh as Axel ran after him which left me "Oh, come on roxas!" we could hear as he went around and followed after him. Zexion and Riku at the table just stared.

"I guess I should get going" I muttered over with everything that just happened "I don't really want to walk around looking as if I pissed myself" I also added while getting up and made my way out too, Zexion, like the little lost puppy he is followed.

For every step I took Zexion had to make two steps to keep up with me. But I really, really didn't want anyone to see me like this. Seriously, I can't be seen looking like I pissed myself, that would just be too embarrassing.

I felt his hand grab onto my sleeve so he can keep up with me "D-Dem!" he yelped out to me.

I stopped and looked back at him. He seemed to be already puffed out, from keeping up with me, man I must be a fast walker.

" I'm sorry Zex" I apologized to him kneeling in front of him "I walk too fast for you don't I, huh?" he asked him smiling silly.

He nodded at me agreeing in his silence.

Oh god... those innocent eyes are just so... cute. I jerked myself to stand up and face my head the other way as I slow my pace and walk once again to my room so I can change my pants.

I swear Zex is making me turn into some kind of pervert; I want to do things to him, I can't deny it. I want to... kiss him. I want to have that moment again, just him and I together alone. I... I stopped where I was, which wasn't far off from my room. What am I thinking?

"Dem?" Zexion questioned me tilting his head to the side.

I laughed nervously "ha ha, it's nothing" subconsciously looking at his soft looking lips.

...

God, I'm such a pervert. I hung my head down in shame with a smile. Why me?

* * *

Moments later I was wet pants free, and it felt good. I smiled victoriously and in my head I was standing on a cliff doing a super hero pose.

Zex however just stared at me confused with my expression. It was like he was asking 'What are you smiling about?'.

I gave him a gentle smile "It's nothing" though my happy mood went like that as someone purposely bumped me.

"You again?" I muttered annoyed and then it came to me "wait, how long have you been waiting out here?" I questioned incredibly confused and kinda worried too.

It was that flower power guy Marluxia, he smirked at me twistedly "oh please, I'm not here for you" he then gestured to Zex with his head.

Frowning at him I held Zex close to me tightly "Why do you think I'll let you come near him? huh? Why all of a sudden are you interested with him?"

"Pfft, why all the questions" he snickered "I've never lost interest with my little Zexy" he was being utterly smug towards me.

I grumbled starting to get seriously annoyed at him more now. What is with this pink hippy looking guy?

He poked out his tongue at me with a plan face crossing his arms. "I want my Zexy back, mullet head" he stated irritated.

"Mullet head?" I repeated pissed, my left eye was twitching on and off like crazy.

"Oooo" he cooed "did I strike a nerve there?" his face was gleaming with interest and amusement. "Truth hurts you know" he laughed.

I think I snapped "At least I'm not some twisted rapist" I bursted out.

Marluxia snorted at me amused "At least I'm not a pervert like you"

My face was coming red from his statement, I... I'm not a pervert, well I don't want to be. I clenched hands into fists wanting to strike him hard. "Grrr, at least I'm not some flower power freak!"

His face was going red but it wasn't from embarrassment or anything like that, he was just trying to hold in his laughter, though without success. "Flower power freak?" he continued to laugh "That's just rich" he clapped his hands together sighing to relieve himself.

"What?" I dared to ask back.

He turned around not even looking at me with a short wave as his other hand went in his pocket. "Just too amusing for me to even bother" I just heard him.

"So what? No come back, huh?" I yelled gritting my teeth.

Just before he was out of my sight fully he paused and looked at me seriously "If you want my come back that badly... look up Zex's ass" he stated and then took his leave.

At that statement Zex looked down blushing embarrassed and in shame as he held tightly to my arm.

"That asshole" I muttered annoyed to myself. I know this won't be the last of him as well, he'll be back and won't stop till he has what he wants.

My attention then came to Zexion, he looked scared. My face soften and I knelt in front of him looking at him face to face with a smile. He wasn't looking at me as if he just couldn't.

So I placed my hand on his cheek and made him face me "Zex" I started. I could see it, what his face was saying, placing a finger at his lips, gently smiling at him "... I don't hate you" I told him sweetly.

He made a soundless gasp with his eyes barely going any wider "Dem" he mumbled. Zex started to bite on his bottom lip pouting as his cheeks went a deeper shade of red. He was finding it hard to look me in the eye now.

I coudln't help but to laugh a little "You're very cute, Zex" I commented blissfully towards him. He grunted almost soundlessly, Zex was glaring at me. It was quiet a shock to me to be honest.

"I... I'm not... cute" he mumbled. His stubbornness just was beyond cute here and him denying it just made it even more so.

* * *

The day went on and it was night time, Axel and Roxas still seemed to be missing and I had no idea where they are and neither did Riku. For the whole time as well I made sure Zexion stayed by my side. I refuse to let that guy take him from me.

I yawned "it's getting late now" as I stretched my arms up, Zex just simply followed me from behind as we walked down the hall.

Riku headed back earlier before me from dinner, mainly curious to see if Axel came back yet from being missing all day. I wasn't so worried though, he'll be back when he gets back and that was that.

Just when we made it back to our door I could hear the shower on, I guess Riku must be in the shower. Though to my surprise Riku was sitting on his reading a random book and wearing... earmuffs.

He looked up at me straight away from the book "you might want to get ear plugs pronto, guys" he suggested quickly to me seriously.

I looked at him strangely and confused "how come, Riku?" though I must say I wished I didn't asked and just went for the ear plugs.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

My eyes widen as the thumping was going faster and faster every time and then suddenly.

"A-Axel!"

...

That was Roxas's voice...

"Oh god!" I screamed freaked out "where are those earplugs?!" I asked in a panic.

"Y-You're such a asshole, A-Axel!"

I then turned to Zexion who did listen to what Riku said beforehand and put ear plugs in already with such a plain face. It just said 'not interested' all over it. He walked over to my bed, sat on top with a book in-hand and well... pretty much did what Riku was doing, ears plugged and read a book.

But what about me? There was no other pair of ear plugs or earmuffs. Zexion took my one and to be honest I don't have the heart to take it off him.

"Axel! I-I'm going to..."

Blocking me ears, I was thinking of my happy place "la, la, la" I continuously sounded out like a drone.

Why me?

* * *

**To whoever has read this far, all I can say is ****Thank You.****  
And I'll try to update soon hopefully. :)**


End file.
